


Frozen Heart

by Akiragane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And they are twin brothers, Angst, BACK AT IT AGAIN, Because I can, Because that makes more sense for the AU, F/M, Fluff, Frozen AU, I had a Fever dream and this was the result, It's a musical, Izuru and Hajime are different people, Izuru has ice powers, M/M, Rare Pair, Swearing, The trolls are witches instead, Violence, just and FYI, shut up, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Izuru and Hajime were brothers, twins if you will. But Izuru was born with a gift, the ability to gather water molecules from the air and freeze them, creating ice sculptures and snow at his command. While Hajime wasn't born with this ability he and his brother have always used it for their entertainment.Until one day Izuru struck Hajime in the head with his powers. After that everything changed.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Disney AU's!
> 
> Literally haven't finished the Hunger Games AU but am working on this mostly as entertainment for myself.
> 
> I'm back at again with the rarepairs with a really really well-written story that I poured my heart and soul into. Shut it.

Rantaro watched as the ice makers cut through the ice, sawing roughly through the solid water. He watched in amazement as they picked it up and continued to pick at it, cutting it into squares that they would then proceed to sell.

His reindeer, Chiaki, nuzzled him. He stepped forward and started cutting through the ice with his little saw, he heard the other ice men whistling a familiar tune. Rantaro managed to cut a chunk out and was now proceeding to take it out with his clamp, which apparently was proving to be very difficult.

He eventually was able to get it, with a little help from Chiaki. He placed it on his tiny sleigh just as the others were packing up. He fastened Chiaki to it and pointed forward. "Let's go, Chiaki!" he said, requesting for her to follow the others.

She complied, running forward to follow the others. Rantaro stared up at the sky. The northern lights were beautifully shining upon them, and for a brief minute, he let himself get lost in them, the beautiful way they moved, sliding against the dark sky.

Little did he know he wasn't the only one watching them, because, in the castle of Arendelle, a little boy was also staring out the window.

Hajime giggled then ran over to where Izuru was sleeping and started shaking him awake. "Izuru! Izuru wake up! C'mon, wake up!"

Izuru grumbled, barely opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep Hajime..." he said, trying to push his brother off.

Hajime huffed and turned around, laying on Izuru, acting all dramatic with a tiny swoon. "I can't! The sky's awake... so I'm awake... so we have to play!"

Izuru sighed and pushed Hajime off of him, the other falling onto the floor. "Go play by yourself..." he said, pulling the covers over his head.

Hajime pouted, thinking for a minute, then gasping with a sudden realization. He climbed back onto Izuru's bed and pulled off the covers and dragging open one of his brother's crimson eyes. The other looked at him in annoyance. Hajime smiled. "Wanna build a snowman?"

Izuru opened his eyes all the way and gave Hajime a look. Hajime smiled in triumph, this was the only thing that Izuru would do almost anything to do. The thing that could get Izuru to play with him no matter the circumstances. Izuru sat up and slipped on slippers. Hajime jumped up and down excitedly. "Okay, fine, but right after you have to promise to go to sleep, okay?" Izuru bargained.

"Deal!" Hajime exclaimed.

They hurried down the stairs, Hajime practically dragging Izuru to the empty ballroom and the other shushing him as to not wake their parents. Once they arrived Hajime was giggling from excitement. "Do the magic do the magic!" he said.

Izuru let the ghost of a smile cross his features as he tucked a strand of his long hair behind his ear. He gestured for Hajime to come closer and he moved his hands around, creating a little burst of snow. Hajime made a sound of pure awe. Izuru threw it into the air and it began to snow inside the ballroom. Hajime squealed and spun around the room, catching snowflakes on his tongue.

Pretty quickly enough snow had gathered that they could begin building balls of snow. Izuru attempted to make it as human-looking as possible while Hajime was just here to have fun. Izuru put the final touches on the person made of snow and turned it around to show Hajime the final product. "This is Komaeda, and he likes warm hugs," he said.

Hajime jumped onto Komaeda, nearly crumbling the poor thing. "I love you, Komaeda!" he said.

Izuru chuckled. "Hold onto him!" he said, going back to back with Hajime and spraying ice out of his hands so they would skate across the already icy floor. Hajime laughed loudly and held onto the snowman as they moved around in the ballroom. Izuru was suddenly struck with an idea and he stopped moving in favor of creating a tall pile of snow. "C'mere, Hajime!" he said, grabbing his brother's hand and leading him up.

He seated Hajime in his lap on the top and almost let go of the pile, asking first, "Are you ready?"

Hajime nodded frantically and Izuru let go, having them both slide down the pile, Hajime yelling in euphoria. He landed in another pile of snow and threw the flakes up into the air. He dumped forward and Izuru caught him with another pile of snow. They kept the chain going, Hajime's jumps increasing in speed. "Wait, slow down, Hajime!" Izuru exclaimed.

The other boy was having too much fun to hear him. The piles were getting higher and higher and Hajime wasn't letting up. "Hajime! Hold on-"

Izuru slipped and fell over. Hajime jumped. Izuru reached out and the blast of ice hit his brother in the head, knocking him back into another pile of snow. "Hajime!" Izuru screamed and ran over to his brother.

Hajime was knocked out, a part of his short hair turning white, body cold as ice. Izuru picked him up. "Hajime... oh no... Mother! Father!" he screamed, holding his brother close.

The once beautiful ice started to turn cloudy, going up the walls and onto the doors. Izuru tried to use his body heat to warm up Hajime in some way, but nothing seemed to be working.

Their parents burst into the room, looking at the mess Izuru had made. "Izuru, what have you done?" their father asked.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Izuru said, looking down at Hajime. "I'm so sorry..." he mumbled.

Their mother ripped Hajime from his grasp. "He's as cold as ice!" she exclaimed.

Their father felt his forehead, then furrowed his brow. "I know where we need to go," he said, then stormed off.

They followed him into the library, their father tearing through the different books until he found what he was looking for. A depiction of a town that would disappear until needed by others, a town of witches. A map fell out of the book and the King took it into hand. "Let's go," he said.

Izuru climbed onto the horse with his father while his mother held onto Hajime on the other horse. Izuru was scared, but he wasn't sure how to express that. Ice trailed behind them as they galloped off, giving Izuru away. They went into the forest, and Izuru swore he saw a little boy with green hair and a reindeer.

They arrived in a clearing and his father got off the horse, his mother following suit. They walked into the middle and his father called out. "Please! I need your help! It's my son!"

The ground swirled with different colored sparkles. There was a blinding light. Izuru blinked and suddenly there was an entire town here, full of people. People in black clothing and triangle hats. There were a lot of kids his age as well. He flicked his eyes between them. They were whispering about them. Suddenly a tall man with a small girl with red hair trailing behind him walked in front of them. They both bowed.

"Your highness... it's an honor and a pleasure to serve you." the man said, training his eyes on Izuru. "Was he born with those powers or was he cursed."

Izuru glared at him as his father pulled him close. "He was born with them, but they're getting stronger. He... He did something and now Hajime is..." the King couldn't finish the sentence.

The man nodded, adjusting his hat. "I see..." he said, walking up and placing his hand on Hajime's forehead. "You are lucky it was not his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. However... the head can be persuaded."

He smiled and pulled out his wand, turning to the little girl clinging to his cloak. "Watch carefully Himiko," he said, tapping the wand on Hajime's head. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic. But don't worry... I'll keep the fun. It'll be like he had a normal childhood."

Izuru watched as the memories of Hajime and him playing in the ballroom when he created all those moments with the snow and ice, now transforming as though they were outside in the winter. He furrowed his brow. "Hajime... won't remember I have powers?" he asked.

The man nodded. The King put a hand on his shoulder. "It's for the best, Izuru," he whispered.

Izuru stared at his hands. The man sensed his distressed and gestured towards him. "Prince... come here." he requested.

Izuru hesitantly stepped forward. The man waved his wand again, showing pictures that seemed to be made of the same light the northern lights were made of. "Your powers will continue to grow, but while there is beauty in it... there is also great danger."

The imaged turned red. Izuru swallowed but remained stone-faced. The man continued. "You must learn to control it, fear and frustration will become your enemy."

The tiny image of Izuru was consumed by the red around him, and he nearly screamed. Instead, he just backed up into his father. The King nodded. "Don't worry, we'll teach him to control it. For now, we'll lock the gates, cut him off completely, he'll have no contact with people ever again until he learns control... this includes Hajime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, this is off to an interesting start! :)


	2. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the events of when Hajime and Izuru get separated and then up to when their parents died. Coronation will be covered next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo
> 
> No shippy stuff has happened yet, but for those who know the movie then you know when it starts to get good
> 
> I will be changing some plot points as well as certain scenes to fit the characters and the overall story, just a heads up.
> 
> The chapters are gonna start getting long after this.

Hajime stared out the window at the snow. It was the first winter since Izuru had distanced himself from him. Hajime still didn't know why. Did something happen? His memory was so foggy. But he really wanted to see his brother again, he had to. He loved his brother so much, and he didn't want to be apart from him. Unfortunately, that had been his reality for the past month or so.

But now it was the first snow of the season, and more than anything, Hajime wanted to see Izuru again. He ran up to his brother's door and knock on it, a certain rhythm so that Izuru would know it was him. "Izuru?" he asked. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

No response. Hajime groaned. "C'mon, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door! It's like you've gone away!"

Hajime peeked under the door to try and see if he could get a peek at his brother, but all he saw was darkness. Hajime huffed. "We used to be best buddies... and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why?" he tried, still trying to get his brother to say something.

Zero, zip, nada. Hajime scrunched up his face, peering into the lock on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked again, proceeding to speak directly into the lock this time. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

This time he got a reaction. "Go away, Hajime." Izuru snapped.

Hajime was taken aback by the harshness of Izuru's words. His brother had never spoken to him that way before, why was he speaking so angrily at him this time? Hajime sighed in defeat and turned away. "Okay bye..." he mumbled.

Hajime had no idea what Izuru was going through. Even touching anything proved to have great risks. Their father presented Izuru with gloves, saying they would 'help'. He had Izuru repeat a single phrase over and over again. " _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show_."

Occasionally Hajime would try again, knocking on his door with that same rhythm to see if Izuru would answer him.

A couple of years later Hajime tired again. It was winter again, and he once again wanted to see if Izuru would join him in some kind of activity, anything would do at this point. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked. "Or maybe ride our bikes around the hall?"

His bike was already propped up against the wall, and Izuru's was leaning against it. Hajime huffed when there was no response. "Y'know, I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the paintings on the wall."

He turned around and stared at one of the paintings of Joan of Arc. He shot a finger gun at her. "Hang in there, Joan."

When once again there was no answer, Hajime walked over to a nearby clock, laying on the floor with his legs against it, feeling more and more like he was talking to himself. He tapped his toes against the swinging pendulum. "It gets a little lonely... in all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by..."

He started clicking his tongue on beat with the pendulum, hoping it would annoy Izuru enough to give him some kind of response. Nothing... not even after five minutes. Hajime just sighed and walked back to his own room, feeling deflated.

Once again, Hajime couldn't begin to fathom the kind of stress Izuru was under.

"They're getting stronger," he noted to his parents one day, standing in a shock of ice against the corner of his room. "It's... terrifying."

His father tried to calm him down. "It's okay, you can learn to conceal it," he said, trying to place a hand on Izuru's shoulder.

The teen jerked away. "Don't touch me." he snapped. "I'm dangerous, keep your distance."

His parents looked at him, worry and concern on both their faces. Izuru's expression softened slightly. "Please. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Eventually, Hajime mostly stopped trying to talk to his brother. He never got a response no matter how he tried. It was equal parts aggravating and depressing. All he wanted was to see and talk to his brother, was that too much to ask? Hajime really hoped it wasn't.

His parents were going on some 2-week long journey, heading to some wedding or something. Maybe then Izuru would finally come out of his room and interact with everyone. Hajime had high hopes, he could only hope they didn't crash and burn.

He slid into his parent's room and hugged them both tightly. "I'll see you in two weeks!" he said.

They hugged him back. "Behave yourself, Hajime." his father hair, ruffling his hair.

His mother chuckled. "We'll be back before you know it, promise."

Izuru was having a bit of a different struggle. When his parents came into his room to say goodbye he simply bowed and looked them dead in the eye. "Do you really have to go?" he asked as if it was the most inconvenient thing in the world for him.

The King nodded. "We'll be fine. It's just two weeks, Izuru. Please, take care of your brother."

Izuru nodded once. His dad reached out to touch him but then recoiled his hand. Izuru bit his lip, hoping his hair hid his face. "Goodbye," he whispered as they slipped out of the room.

They didn't come back from the wedding. They didn't even make it there.

There was a storm, the ship was sunk, everyone on board died. Including the king and queen.

Arendelle held a funeral, all of the citizens attended except for one. Hajime knew he was crying. They hadn't just been a good King and Queen, they were the best parents he could've asked for. He didn't care how unprincely it was that he was crying in front of his country. Why did his parents have to leave him? He was all alone now, wasn't he?

No... because Izuru was still here. But just barely. The night after the funeral Hajime almost went straight to his room, but instead stopped in front of Izuru's bedroom. He was sad, sad and angry. Izuru was close to his parents, wasn't he sad? Wasn't he upset? Why hadn't he attended the funeral?! What was he so afraid of?!

Hajime took a deep breath. He raised his hand to the door, forgoing the usual rhythm he would've knocked if this were any other day. "Izuru? Please I know you're in there..." he said, barely whispering. "People have been asking where you've been..."

He felt himself getting choked on his words, a new stream of tears falling down his face. "They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."

Hajime turned around, pressing his back to the door and slowly sliding down, sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest. "We only have each other... it's just you and me. What are we going to do?"

There was a pause. Hajime was really crying again now. He asked the only thing that came to mind, the only thing he wanted right now... the only thing that he knew Izuru couldn't refuse.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he whimpered.

Izuru was on the other side, arms around his knees as he covered his face, hiding from the cruel world he was forced to live in. The room around him was completely frozen, even the snowflakes were frozen in the air. He never wanted to feel anything ever again.

 _Of course, I want to build a snowman, Hajime. But I don't want to hurt you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuru is human, at least he is here.
> 
> He has emotions but has always been told to keep them down as to not hurt anyone else. He doesn't want to hurt people, especially his brother.
> 
> Hence he kinda acts cold towards everyone. ;v;


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru's coronation, Hajime and Junko meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT I HAVE BETA DESIGNS FOR THE OUTFITS!
> 
> Can't put them on Archive, though, because this site HATES me with a passion henceforth every time I've tried to put images in any fic it doesn't fcking work.
> 
> However... yes I am planning to cosplay Elsa Izuru specifically the more well-known outfit/the design I made for him for the fic instead of the king one. I'm gonna see if I can rope my partner into cosplaying Hajime with this as well if I make the outfit. Wish me luck on that front!

_Three years later..._

The kingdom of Arendelle was alive for the first time in years. For today was a very special day. It was Izuru Kamakura's coronation day. He was to be crowned King this afternoon. He was finally of age to take over the Kingdom. The gates would be open. Royalty from all over the world would travel just to see him. Not the mention the citizens were ablaze with excitement.

Hajime, however, was sleeping in.

He was normally a very deep sleeper, which did not make him a morning person, let me tell you that. He was snoring and drooling all over his pillow when a servant knocked on his door. He snorted and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. The person on the other side started talking. "Prince Hajime? Did I wake you up?"

"Huh? Oh... no no no no... I've been awake for hours..." Hajime let out a loud yawn and nearly fell asleep sitting up like that, only to suddenly wake up again. "Who is it?!" he asked loudly.

"Uh, still me, your highness. It would be wise to get ready now." the person called from the other side.

Hajime rubbed his eyes again, starting to fully wake up. "Oh, yeah of course," he replied. "Ready for what?"

"Your brother's coronation?"

Hajime hummed. "My... brother's... corneraration..." he mumbled, opening his eyes and setting his sights on the outfit laid out on his bed. A white and green suit jacket with accents of gold and a white undershirt and black pants as well as high-laced black boots and white gloves.

He blinked rapidly and gasped loudly. "It's coronation day!" he exclaimed, excited.

He hopped out of bed and quickly pulled on the outfit, ruffling his hair so it looked semi-decent, and placed the small crown on his head, symbolling his status as Prince. He rushed out of his room, still pulling on his boot. He ran down the hallway, meeting one of the other servants and spinning her around. "It's coronation day!" he announced excitedly, laughing.

Hajime ran down the hallway, watching as windows and doors started opening. "The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!"

He continued running, walking down two lines of maids who were carrying a hundred plates each. "Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates?" he said to himself, taking one off their hands to admire it, only to place it on another one of their stacks.

He ran to the end of the hallway and into the ballroom, sliding across the floors. "For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?" he said, spinning around and raising his hands, continuing to watch the servants open the windows and letting in the natural sunlight. "Finally they're opening up the gates!"

He jumped on the railing of the spiral staircase and slid down, landing in front of one of the suits of armor they kept on display, shaking it's hand like it was a real person. "There'll be actual real-life people..." the arm popped off and Hajime glanced around, making sure no one saw that before sticking the arm in the socket awkwardly. "It'll be totally strange..." he mumbled.

But he smiled again and started spinning around again. "But, wow am I so ready for this change!"

Hajime opened one of the doors that led to a balcony. He leaned on the edge and watched as the boats started coming into the fjord. "'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light." he set his head in his hand. "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night..."

He giggled as he ran back into the castle and ran into the garden. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy... but I'm somewhere in that zone." he made some weird hand gestures after basically punching himself in the collarbones to see if he could get a burp out. "'Cause for the first time in forever... I won't be alone."

There was a small family of ducklings waddling by. Hajime knelt down and held out his hand. One of them jumped into his palm. He smiled. "I can't wait to meet everyone." he made a tiny gasp as he made a realization. "What if I meet... _the one_?" he asked himself.

The duckling only squawked at him.

Hajime made his way back into the Castle, man he was moving around a bunch. He walked back into the ballroom and over to where the velvet curtains were framing the windows. He wrapped himself inside them like a cacoon. "Tonight imagine me, suit and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace."

He spun the little tassel around in what was meant to be a sexy way, but only succeeded in hitting himself in the face. He spun himself out of the curtains and walked to the food table, were already a variety of delicacies were placed. "I suddenly see them standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair." he eyed the plate of chocolate before hurriedly stuffing it in his mouth, laughing at his antics and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

He turned around and leaned against the table. "But then we'd laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far!" he reached out as to grab his invisible partner's hand.

Hajime smiled to himself and ran into the gallery a few rooms away, where he knew there were paintings of romantic encounters and other fun things. "For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone."

He stood on one of the couches and pretended he was the man in the picture, grabbing and kissing the lady's hand. He jumped to another one. "And I know it's totally crazy to dream I'd find romance..."

He stepped down and once again spun around the room, taking in all of the paintings with a huge smile on his face. "But for the first time in forever... at least I've got a chance."

Izuru had very different expectations for today. He stared out his window at the mass amount of people, wanting to shrink into himself. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, the rest of it pulled into a tight and intricate bun behind his head like a Norweigan lady. He sighed, repeating the phrase he knew so well to himself. "Don't let them in, don't let them see." he turned around to look at the painting of his father, holding the staff and orb proudly. "Be the good boy you always have to be."

He looked down at the candlestick and round box of hairpins on the desk. He slid off his black gloves and picked up the items, wanting to test how long he could go without freezing them. "Conceal, don't feel..." he said to himself. "Put on a show..."

The items almost immediately were covered in frost. Izuru frowned. "Make one wrong move... and everyone will know."

He placed the items down and tugged the gloves on once again. "But it's only for today..."

Hajime burst out of the castle, heading for the gates. "It's only for today!"

"It's agony to wait..." Izuru noted, closing his hands around the handles of his room.

"It's agony to wait!" Hajime said excitedly as he ran to the gates.

Izuru opened up the doors to reveal servants waiting to obey orders at his every command. He furrowed his brow. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" he demanded.

"The gates!" Hajime exclaimed as they opened.

He stepped out into the world and started running around, weaving through the crowd of people, breathing in the fresh air. "For the first time in forever... I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!" he breathed so no one would hear him.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_. Izuru repeated to himself over and over again. _Be the good boy you always have to be._

Hajime stepped on the railing of the bridge and started to run along it, sticking his arms out to keep his balance. "A chance to change my lonely world! A chance to find true love!" he once again spoke to himself.

Izuru stepped onto the balcony to see everyone looking up and cheering at him. _Conceal... Conceal don't feel don't let them know_. He once again repeated to himself.

Hajime jumped down from the railing, spinning around as he practically skipped down the dock. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever..." he smiled. "For the first time in forever... nothing's in my way-"

He got pushed. He stumbled over his two feet and fell into a boat, nearly slipping off the dock. He yelped as something kept him from falling. He ended up in an awkward position with a piece of seaweed on his head. "Hey!" he said, annoyed at whoever had pushed him.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! Are you quite alright?" the girl riding the horse that had pushed him asked.

Hajime blinked. The girl in question had really big fluffy pink hair tied into two ponytails on the sides of her head. She was wearing a black, red, and white gown wit pink gloves and black and white jewelry. Her baby blue eyes were enchanting. Hajime swallowed. "Hey... um, yeah I'm okay," he said, flicking the seaweed off his head.

The girl jumped off her horse, who seemed to be standing with one foot in the boat to keep it from falling into the water. She hopped in and offered her hand to Hajime. "Thank goodness," she said, smiling.

Hajime smiled as well and took her hand, allowing the girl to help her out. He realized he was taller than her by at least two inches, but her hair clearly gave her some extra height. She made a little curtsy. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Princess Junko of the Southern Isles."

"Oh, Prince Hajime, of Arendelle," he said awkwardly, also bowing slightly

Junko gasped. "Prince Hajime?!" she exclaimed. "No fucking way! It's you?!"

The horse was quick to react, bowing and lifting his foot slightly, causing the two royalty to crash into each other. The horse quickly realized it's mistake and put it's foot down, but only succeeded in crashing them together again. Hajime let out an awkward laugh and stood up, lifting a hand to help Junko. "I'm sorry, this is awkward. I-I mean, I'm awkward, not you awkward. You're beautiful. Wait, what?" he said, clearing fumbling over his words.

Junko giggled. "Don't be sorry!" she said, booping his nose. "You're not awkward. And thank you."

Hajime turned a bright red and stepped out of the boat. "R-Right! I just mean that this whole thing... was awkward and I'm an idiot I'm sorry I haven't been out of the castle in forever-" he came face to face with the horse. He smiled and rubbed it's nuzzle. "Hello..." he said.

Junko smiled as well. "I would like to formally apologize for pushing the Prince with my horse... and everything that followed after," she said, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"Oh! No, it's fine! You're fine, I'm the weird one!" Hajime said, still bright red.

They made eye contact and Hajime swore he felt sparks. They settled into a comfortable silence, Hajime barely hearing the bells. "The bells... the coronation! Oh, shit I gotta go!" he turned to leave but then turned around again and waved. "Bye!" he said.

Junko waved goodbye as well. "Prince Hajime... huh..." she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES JUNKOXHAJIME IS A SHIP I KNOW I WANTED TO DIE WHEN I FIRST FOUND IT OUT TOO
> 
> No offense to anyone who actually ships that but like... a) Junko is taken and b) just why?


	4. Love Is An Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru gets coronated, Hajime and he finally get to talk after the longest time of being apart, and Hajime and Junko get engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who fucking decided Izuru would be the younger twin?
> 
> I was going through the Izuru and Hajime are twins tag and most of the fandom just universally accepted that Hajime would be older???
> 
> I guess it's because he just fucking existed before Izuru did??? Idk, my cousins are twins and tbh I don't even know how this works.
> 
> Regardless, he's older in this. TEN MINUTES PEOPLE.

The coronation took place in the church. Hajime stood a little off the side of Izuru as the choir overhead sang. He made eye contact with Junko and gave her a little wave. Izuru was presented with his crown. He was completely deadpanning, and it was impossible to read what was going on through his mind.

The priest brought out a pillow that held the scepter and the orb. Izuru reached for them and he cleared his throat. Izuru shot him a look. The priest smiled. "Your majesty... the gloves," he whispered, a gentle reminder that he needed to take them off.

Izuru rolled his eyes and slipped off the garments and placed them onto the pillow, taking the scepter and orb into his hands as the priest began to recite the ancient words once Izuru had turned around. Everyone stood up and looked upon Izuru. The Prince felt like he was going to pass out. He knew he was shaking, if even just the slightest. He looked down the see the finest of frost blooming where his hands touched the golden items.

"King Izuru Kamakura, of Arendelle-"

Izuru quickly put the items back and slipped on his gloves, turning back to the audience and bowing. People applauded and he breathed a sigh of relief through his nose. No one noticed a thing.

It was later at the reception party that everything started. The royalty were dancing around and enjoying drinks to their heart's content. The master of ceremonies called everyone's attention as Izuru walked up onto the stage. "King Izuru Kamakura, of Arendelle," he announced.

People bowed to him, and Izuru gave them a small nod. The master of ceremonies extended his other hand. "Prince Hajime Hinata of Arendelle," he announced.

Hajime rushed over as if he wasn't fully prepared, and he probably wasn't. He stood a good few feet away from Izuru and gave a little wave to the audience. The master of ceremonies grabbed him by the shoulders and placed him by his brother. "Ah, are you sure I'm supposed to- oh okay then," he said, stepping a little ways away from the new King.

People resumed their activities, and Izuru knew he had to cut the awkward tension. "Hey," he said.

"Hm?" Hajime asked. "H-Hey me?" he pointed to himself.

"Who else would I be talking to, Hajime?" Izuru said.

"Oh, um... hey," Hajime replied, smiling. "It's good to see you again."

Izuru nodded. "You looked quite handsome," he noted.

Hajime let out a nervous laugh. "Thank you," he replied. "You look handsomer... I mean, not like-"

"Thank you." Izuru interrupted him before the boy could embarrass himself any further.

Hajime meant what he said, Izuru did look handsome, regal in fact. Black and turquoise suit with a long purple cloak trailing behind him, hair all tugged into that kind of style. It was a different kind of look than Hajime was used to seeing his brother in, but of course, the last time he saw him was years ago, so he really has nothing to compare it to. "You... get what I mean..." Hajime mumbled.

Izuru nodded again, gaze returning to the people in the room. "So this is what a party is like..." he wondered aloud.

Hajime hummed in agreement. "It's... a lot warmer than I thought it would be," he admitted.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Izuru inquired.

Hajime and Izuru both took a deep breath in at that statement, both letting out a content sigh as they turned to each other. "Chocolate..." they mumbled in unison.

Hajime laughed and Izuru allowed himself the smallest of smiles. Of course, someone had to come up to ruin their fun. The master of ceremonies presented a tall man with blonde hair and glasses. "King Izuru, may I present, Duke Byakuya Togami, of weasel town."

Togami nearly slapped the man. "It's Weselton." he snapped. "Get it right you fiend."

He turned back to Izuru and granted him a smile. Izuru was completely stoned face. "My liege, it is quite the honor to finally meet you," he said, pushing up his glasses. "Are your closest partner in trade, I suggest we could possibly take it upon ourselves to maybe have a drink or two and discuss plans for the future? Do you have any plans to court yet?"

"I have not thought quite that far ahead yet, unfortunately, and I am in no mood to drink tonight. We can discuss the topic at a different date if you so desire." Izuru replied.

Hajime marveled at his brother's ability to remain completely calm while this ridiculous man was in front of him. Togami huffed. "Well then, that's unfortunate. I will take you up on that offer later." he crossed his arms delicately and smirked. "A word to the wise, you might want to consider cutting that mane of yours. No Princess or Queen would want to wed a man with longer hair than their own."

"Hey that's-" Hajime tried to defend his brother but Izuru put a hand out.

"I will take that into account." he simply stated.

Togami still held that smirk as he saddled off. Hajime flashed Izuru a look. "Why did you-"

"Because while the Togami family may be a bunch of pricks, they are still a close partner in trade and they need to be respected. Don't worry, I won't actually cut my hair, I know you used to like to braid it when we were younger." Izuru said, folding his hands.

Hajime felt his cheeks heat up. "Hey... that's not... I mean... you never let me do it anymore..." he murmured, fiddling with his hands.

Izuru said nothing so Hajime peeked a glance at him. "Would you let me now? Now that you're King?"

His brother gave a small shrug. "I'm... not sure. Things are going to be different, but we still won't get very much time to be together."

"Why not?" Hajime asked, reaching out to his brother.

Izuru turned his back to him. "We just can't, Hajime." he snapped.

Hajime recoiled his hand. "Right... will you excuse me for a moment?" he said as he stepped down, wiping his foggy eyes.

Once again, someone bumped him and he proceeded to almost fall onto his butt. Luckily his saving grace was here, gloved hands catching him right before he fell. Junko smiled at him. "You're so clumsy, Prince Hajime," she said, holding a glass of champagne in her other hand.

Hajime smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Junko..." he said.

The Princess helped him up and set the glass onto a nearby tray being carried by a servant. She quickly pulled Hajime into a dancing position, putting his hand on her waist and holding onto the other one while spinning them into the circle of dancing people.

Hajime spent the rest of the night with Junko, talking and laughing and wandering around the castle. They just seemed to click, she was so easy to talk to, and she was so exciting as well. Hajime felt like he was really falling in love with her.

They were currently seated on the balcony, eating large pieces of fudge whole and just laughing when the other choked. "Wait, hold on, you have how many older siblings?" Hajime asked.

"Twelve older brothers and one younger sister. Half of them detest me... in fact, two of them pretended I was invisible for two whole years!" she exclaimed.

Hajime gasped. "That's horrible," he said.

Junko shrugged, crossing her legs. "It's what brothers do," she said.

"I understand that. Izuru and I used to be really close but then he just..." Hajime looked down at his lap. "Shut me out... and I never knew why."

Junko placed her hand on top of Hajime's. "I want you to know that I would absolutely, 100%, NEVER shut you out!" she said, practically bouncing up and down, stars in her eyes.

Hajime let a goofy smile take over his face. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" he asked.

Junko nodded. "I love crazy," she said.

Hajime stood up and walked over to the doors. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you."

Junko beamed. "I was thinking the same thing, cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." she gestured to Arendelle. "And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."

She reached up and cupped Hajime's cheek. The other chuckled. "But with you..."

"But with me?"

"I see your face, and it's nothing like I've ever known before," Hajime said, reaching over and spinning Junko around.

Junko laughed. "Well, love is an open door after all."

"Love is an open door with you," Hajime said, pulling her close.

They ran back into the castle and began dancing around the hallways. "I mean it's crazy!" Junko exclaimed.

"What?" Hajime asked.

"We finish each other's-" she said, expecting a response.

"Sandwiches?" Hajime offered.

Junko squealed and jumped up and down, draping herself over Hajime. "That's what I was gonna say!"

Hajime smiled and spun her around again. "I've never met someone who-"

"-thinks so much like me!" Junko said at the same time.

"Jinx!" they said grabbing each other's hands. "Jinx again!"

Junko laughed and spun Hajime around wildly through an empty room, the gallery. Hajime laughed, man he was falling hard. Junko moved and dumped on him from behind, pressing their cheeks together. "Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation!" she said, holding onto Hajime's middle and hold him close.

Hajime smiled and laced their fingers together. "You and I were just meant to be?"

Junko nodded and moved again so she could link her fingers together behind Hajime's neck as he held onto her back. "Say goodbye to the pain of the past!" she practically sang as they danced lazily through the room. "We don't have to feel it anymore!"

"Love is an open door..." Hajime said, completely lost in her eyes.

Junko smiled and nodded once again. "Love is an open door."

They made their way outside to where the gardens were and Junko pulled him into a hug. "Can I say something crazy?" she asked.

Hajime nodded. Junko pulled apart and held his hands in her own. "Will you marry me?"

He blinked, then what she said fully registered in his mind and he gasped. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel stupid.
> 
> I spelled champagne 'champange'... which is french for Countryside... and I want to commit Nagito.


	5. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru refuses to bless Hajime and Junko's marriage and then slips up, exposing himself and his powers. He runs away to the north mountain in fear of hurting anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Don't lie to me.

Hajime held onto Junko's hand as they ran back into the party, weaving through the crowd, attempting to find Izuru. Eventually, Hajime found him and he walked over to him, Junko in tow. "Izuru! he exclaimed, then cleared his throat. "Sorry, your majesty," he said with a bow.

Izuru folded his hands in front of him. "Hajime, there isn't a reason to be formal." he flicked his gaze to Junko. "Who's this?"

Hajime brought Junko in front of him and she curtsied. "May I present Princess Junko of the Southern Isles," he said, gesturing to her.

Junko smiled widely. "It's a pleasure, your highness."

Izuru nodded once. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied.

Hajime cut it. "Okay, okay, so I know this might sound crazy at first but just hold on... we would like to ask for your blessing."

Izuru raised an eyebrow. "Blessing? Blessing for what?"

Junko finished for Hajime. "Our marriage!" she exclaimed.

Izuru blinked, the faintest hint of surprise on his features. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Well, I mean we're not getting married right now we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup roast and ice cream-" he gasped, turning to Junko. "Wait, would we live here?"

Izuru seemed completely off guard by this, trying to get Hajime's attention but it was completely diverted by Junko. "Abso-fucking-lutely, sweetheart!" she said, holding onto his hands.

"Oh my God, we can invite all 13 of your siblings! I mean, of course, we have the room-"

"Hajime!" Izuru nearly shouted. "No one's siblings are coming here, no one is getting married," he said firmly.

Hajime's face completely fell and Izuru almost felt bad. "What? Why?" he asked.

Izuru rubbed his hands together absentmindedly. "May I speak with you please? Alone if you will?"

Hajime shook his head. "No... if you have something to say you can say it to both of us," he said, holding Junko close to him.

Izuru sighed. "Fine. Hajime, you're smart, I know you're smart. This isn't a smart decision, you have to see that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Izuru resisted rolling his eyes. "You can't marry a woman you just met," he explained simply.

Still, Hajime countered him. "You can if it's true love."

"Hajime want do you know about true love?" Izuru asked, becoming increasingly annoyed with the subject.

"Well, more than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

Izuru blinked, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer from his brother. He sighed and gave them a look. "You asked for my blessing, my answer is no," he said, turning away. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Junko reached out to him. "Your highness, if I could ease your mind-"

Izuru snapped at her. "No, you may not. And I think you should leave. Everyone should leave."

He walked up to one of the nearby guards. "The party is over, close the gates." he requested.

Hajime kind of broke down. He ran over to Izuru and grabbed his wrist, pulling off one of his gloves. Izuru turned around and reached out for it, but Hajime wouldn't let it go. Izuru glared at him. "Hajime, give me back my glove," he demanded, holding out his hand expectantly.

Hajime shook his head. "Izuru, please, you know I can't live like this anymore."

Izuru scowled. "Then leave," he replied.

That rendered Hajime frozen. Izuru hugged himself as he headed to the door. Hajime was thrown into a kind of rage. "Izuru!" he yelled. "Why do you shut me out?! No, not just me, why do you shut the world out?!"

Izuru barely glanced at him. "Enough, Hajime," he ordered.

"What the hell are you so afraid of?!"

Izuru snapped. The spun around, waving his ungloved hand. "I said enough!" he yelled.

Ice flew out from his hand, creating spikes that could've killed the people it was near. People gasped and screamed. Izuru was frozen, he hadn't expected to lose control, hadn't expected to slip up. _Shit_.

Togami yelped loudly. "Sorcery! I knew there was something suspicious going on here!" he said, pointing dramatically at Izuru.

Hajime could only stare at his brother, completely shocked. "Izuru...?" he asked tentatively.

Izuru had to get away, he had to leave. He grabbed the handle of the door and rushed out into the night, into the courtyard where the people were. Upon seeing him they cheered. "King Izuru!"

He looked around, trying to find a way out. There was no way he was going to hurt any more people by sticking around. He attempted to get through the crowd but people were either stepping on his cape or constantly trying to talk to him. It was annoying and aggravating as he needed to get away as fast as possible. He bumped into a mother with her child, who was laughing and reaching out to him. "Your majesty, are you alright?" the mother asked.

Izuru backed up, mind racing. He had to construct a plan, he'd run out here with one goal in mind, he wasn't thinking, that was bad he needed to think. He bumped into one of the two fountains in the courtyard and stabled himself with his hands.

That was another grave mistake. Ice shot out and completely engulfed the fountain, causing it to become frozen mid-spurt. People, once again, had extreme reactions. Gasps and screams echoed through the crowd, giving Izuru a wide berth, as they were now terrified of him. Izuru turned back to see the child now crying in his presence, the mother holding him close.

"There he is!" a familiar voice shouted. Izuru whipped his head around to see Togami with two guards. Togami was pointing at him like he was a murderer caught in the act.

Izuru held his hands up and waved them. "Togami, step back, you need to stay away from me, trust-"

More riled up emotions caused the ice to flare out, causing Togami and the guards to slip on the ice created. Izuru blinked. He hadn't used his powers intentionally in so long he had no idea how powerful they had gotten.

Only one thing was going through his mind. _You need to run_.

So he turned around and ran. The crowd gave him the space he needed and he sprinted to the side of the castle where the fjord was. He stared at the water, hearing Hajime's voice call out. "Izuru!"

Izuru turned around, then looked back at the water. He carefully put his foot out and, as expected, ice covered the water so he could walk upon it. He started running across the water, creating lilypads of ice as he did so. He ran all the way to the other side of the fjord and kept going.

"Izuru!" Hajime called out again, stepping onto the ice and slipping.

Junko ran to his side. Hajime was distraught, he had absolutely no idea that his brother harbored these powers... why did he tell him?!

Junko shook him slightly from his sitting position, pointing at the boats. "Look at the fjord."

Hajime stared as ice consumed the waters, covering the boats in frost. Snow began to fall from the sky as they headed back. Junko was hugging herself, trying to stay warm. Hajime was doing the same. Junko ran up to Hajime and peppered him with questions.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Hajime shook his head. "No!" he replied.

"Did you know?"

Hajime hesitated before replying, "No."

Togami was terrified by the snow, even though it wasn't any different from the snow that would fall in the winter. "Snow... snow it's snowing! It's the middle of summer why is it snowing?!" he exclaimed.

Hajime walked up to him and he yelped, hiding behind his two guards. "You! Are you like the King are you a monster too?!"

"What, no, of course not! I'm completely ordinary!"

Junko agreed with him, holding onto his arm. "That's right he is!"

Hajime gave her a look and she smiled at him. "In the best way," she assured him.

Hajime turned back to Togami. "My brother is not a monster-"

"He tried to kill me!" Togami insisted.

Junko made a disgusted sound. "Oh, come on, you slipped on ice!"

"His ice!" Togami agrued.

Hajime stopped them from fighting any further. "It had to be an accident he didn't mean it! He was scared and pressured! It's my fault, I have to be the one to find him..."

He started walking through the crowd, calling for someone to bring him his horse. Junko grabbed his hand. "Hajime, you can't leave it's too dangerous!" she begged.

Hajime smiled. "Izuru's not dangerous," he assured and hopped on his horse, pulling on a warm cloak as he did so. "I leave Princess Junko in charge. I'll be back with the King soon enough to abolish this winter and bring back summer."

Junko looked up at him. "Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt."

Hajime smiled softly at his fiancee. "He's my brother... he would never hurt me."

❄️❄️❄️

Izuru trudged through the snow, just trying to get as far away as possible. He didn't even remember running up a mountain but yet he was here. He sighed, being able to see his breath.

He held out his palm and let the snow gather in his hand. Some of it melted due to body heat, but not a lot of it. Strange.

_ The snow is glowing white on this mountain... _ Izuru made a mental note. _Not a footprint to be seen. A whole Kingdom of isolation..._

He opened his mouth and spoke, to no one but himself. "Looks like I'm the King."

The snow swirled around him, causing him to close his eyes. "The wind is howling... like this swirling storm inside."

It did feel like a storm. All this wave of emotion he had cut himself off from for so many years, it was a lot. He sighed. "Couldn't keep it in... God knows I tried." he facepalmed.

He couldn't control it. He was weak, stupid. Why couldn't he do something as simple as not letting emotions take over him again? He had to distance himself from everyone again, but this time he knew he didn't have limitations. He was too far away to hurt anyone here.

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be_ ," he repeated the phrase drilled into his head by his parents. He sighed. "Conceal, don't feel? Don't let them know?"

He stared at his one glove. "Well... now they know."

Izuru ripped the glove off and threw it into the air, letting the wind carry it away. It was useless to him now. He waved his hand, letting snowflakes fly out at his leisure, trying to get a grasp on just how powerful he was. "I can let it go... let it go?"

The words of freedom felt foreign on his tongue, but they also felt so good. "Don't have to hold it back anymore."

He swirled his hand around, the snow on the ground gathering together and creating a humanoid type creature, the most human snowman Izuru had ever made, with fluffy hair and delicate hands. He gently traced the snowman's jaw and let himself smile for the first time in a million years. Hajime was going to throw a fit when he found out he built a snowman without him.

"I can let it go. Turn away and slam the door."

Once again he made more and more snowflakes, beautiful swirls of tiny ice molecules going into the air. "I... no longer care what they might say about me."

The wind once again blew in his face. "Let the storm rage on." he basically dared Nature itself. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

He unclasped the cape around his shoulders and let that too be at the mercy of the winds. It felt good to get that off his shoulders, just like he was relieving himself of his responsibilities as King, and relieving himself of all the grief and emotions he was feeling.

Izuru continued to hike up the mountain. "Y'know, it's funny how some distance makes everything seem small," he said to himself, thinking it was the perfect metaphor. "And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all."

He turned around to look at the view. Indeed everything looked small from up here. He wanted to see how far he could push himself. There was a cliff up ahead that he knew he couldn't climb by himself. He stared at his hands. "Time to see what I can do, test my limits, and break through."

He waved his hands and a pile of frost in the vague shape of a few steps of stairs appeared. He ran up to them. "No right... no wrong... no rules for me." he took a step on the frost, marveling in the way it turned into solid ice. "I'm free."

Izuru extended his arms as he walked up the stairs, making stairs as he walked up. _I'm one with the wind and sky now._ he realized. _You will never see me cry._

He reached the top and ran into a flat spot on the mountain and stomped his foot, making a giant six-sided snowflake of ice as a floor. "Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on..."

He raised his arms up, using his ability to raised pillars of ice, creating an architecture of the frozen water alone. He waved his hands and arms around, not abandoning grace for precision. He basically rose and an entire castle, a new home for himself, in this mountain. "My power flurries through the air and through the ground..." he said to himself, spinning around so the ice could let light pass through it, making a faux Northern light. "My soul spiraling in frozen fractures all around."

He gestured up towards the ceiling and created a large chandelier which was like multiple snowflakes on top of each other. "And one thought crystal light was like an icy blast..." he recalled something one of the many books he'd read said.

Izuru took the crown off his head. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past." he threw the crown out the window. He reached up and took his hair out of the style in the back, letting it all come loose, a single strand hanging in front of his face. "Let it go, huh? I'll rise like the break of dawn."

He lifted his arms up again, ice coating his outfit and basically transforming it. The black dye seeped into the ice making the entire outfit dark blue and black. He really didn't care, just as long as he was out of that tight restraint of a suit. "That perfect boy is gone," Izuru said, walking out towards the balcony.

He spread his arms and looked at the sleeves, a black thin fabric that clung to his arms. He looked down at his open chest, the black fabric showing off nearly everything but his stomach and trailing down slightly, with a slit at the front to show his legs. Dark blue pants and taller white boots were shown. He could barely believe his powers were able to do something like this.

Izuru stood on the balcony. "Here I stand, in the light of day." he reached out towards the rising sun. "Let the storm rage on..."

He laughed, knowing no one on earth could hear him being careless with words. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to spell things the British way but Grammarly said "No<3"
> 
> Also, this ended up being so much longer than I thought it was Idk what's wrong with me sorry sorry.


	6. Reindeers Are Better Than People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro gets introduced, Hajime requests for him to take him up the mountain. They run into wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their dialogue is so much fun to write tbh.
> 
> Like in the canon universe they would get along so well I think but in a way that was constantly teasing each other and judging their relationships until they realized that 'oh no I actually like this person'
> 
> I love them too much.

His horse was having a hard time getting through the snow. Which was fair considering it had been snowing nearly all night long.

Hajime kept calling out his brother's name, trying to get him to answer, even if he knew in his heart he wouldn't. "Izuru?! Izuru where are you?! I know you didn't mean to freeze the summer! Please come back so we can fix this!"

No response. Hajime kept yelling until his voice felt tired. He huffed. "Of course none of it wouldn't have happened if he had told me in the first place," he said, leaning his forehead against his horse's neck. "What on earth is his problem?"

The horse was startled by something. Snow fell from a tree right in front of them and it spooked him, throwing Hajime off and into a pile of snow. The horse scattered off and Hajime reached out, calling after it. "Wait wait no!" he called. "Fuck..."

He reached up to grab a tree nearby to help him get up but then the tree suddenly snapped forward and dumped more snow on him. Hajime groaned. He finally managed to get himself out of the pile and started once again walking to where he was pretty sure Izuru went. But he really had no idea where he was going. He called out again and again until his throat was hoarse.

"Ugh! Snow!" Hajime kicked some of the flakes as he walked up a hill. It was getting dark again soon and he really didn't want to sleep in the dark forest without any means of protection. Not to mention he was already tired enough as it was from little to no sleep last time and his last full meal was over 24 hours ago. "It had to be snow! Why could Izuru have tropical powers with nice beaches and warm..."

He trailed off. In the distance, not very far actually, he saw smoke. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. "Fire!" he exclaimed.

He slipped and fell down the hill, cloak catching on a tree branch and ripping it off of him. He tumbled into a river and yelped. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "Ah fuck... cold cold cold cold cold!"

Hajime carefully got out of the river, pants soaking and would probably freeze within minutes. He looked up to see a tiny hut from where the smoke was coming from. He waddled over to it and carefully walked up the stairs, struggling with frozen pants. The sign was covered with snow so he bapped it to get it off. _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post_... huh. The last bit of snow fell off the sign and revealed ... _And Sauna._

He opened the door to get out of the snow and wind and sighed once he felt the warmth consume him.

"Yoo-hoo!" someone called over from the cash register.

Hajime turned around and saw a man sitting behind there, round glasses sitting on his nose and green hair pulled into a ponytail behind his head. He was beaming. "Hello! Name is Gonta and welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post! We have big summer blowout. Half off swimsuits, sunscreen, and other things."

"Oh, um, great," Hajime said, smiling. "Uh, for now how about boots? Winter boots if you have them, and winter clothes?"

Gonta gestured to a corner of the room. "That in winter supply."

The corner in question had a few measly outfits and some snowshoes along with a pickaxe and a rope. Hajime nodded and walked over and picked up an outfit and boots that were his size. "You didn't happen to see anyone else... maybe the King, I dunno... pass through here as well?"

Gonta shook his head. "Only one crazy enough to go out in storm is you," he said.

The door opened violently and revealed a snow-covered man. He brushed himself off and glared daggers at the two of them. Hajime blinked. Gonta spoke again. "You and this man," he said. "Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!"

The man stomped over to where Hajime was standing, directly in front of the counter. He tried not to look super suspicious, but it probably came off as super awkward.

"Carrots." the man spoke, mask muffling his voice.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" he asked.

The man leaned in close. "Behind you," he said.

Hajime turned around to see that he was, indeed, covering the carrots. "Oh! Right, sorry!" he said, moving out of the way.

The man grabbed the carrots and threw them on the counter, then went over to the winter corner and grabbed the pickaxe and rope. Gonta tried to make small conversation. "Crazy weather we having... where do think it come from?"

"The North Mountain." the man said, slapping the items on the table.

 _North Mountain..._ Could that be where Izuru was hiding?

Gonta smiled. "That will be forty."

The man seemed surprised. "What? No, ten." he bargained.

"Oh dear, that no good. This from winter stock, supply and demand we have big problem."

"You wanna talk about supply and demand? I sell ice for a living." the man said, gesturing outside to his sled.

Hajime snorted. "Oof, that's a rough business to be in that's-" the man shot him a look. He cleared his throat. "That's unfortunate," he mumbled.

"Still forty! But Gonta will throw in free trip to Sauna!" he said, waving off to the side. "Yoo-hoo! Say hi family!"

Hajime and the man turned to see a small family of people in the sauna. A pink-haired man, a black-haired man, and a blonde woman. They waved back.

The man turned back to Gonta. "Ten's all I got, help me out here," he asked.

"Okay!" Gonta slid the pickaxe and rope towards himself and slid the carrots to the other man. "Will give this and no more."

Hajime cut in. "Wait, hold on. What did you say was going on up at the North Mountain? Did it seem... I dunno... magical?"

The man ripped off his snow-covered mask, exposing his face. Hajime took in the man in front of him. His green hair was poking out of his hat, cheeks dusted pink front the cold. His eyes were a pale green and... there's no way his eyelashes were real. " _Yes_." he hissed. "Now back off... while I deal with this crook here." he gestured towards Gonta.

That was a mistake. Gonta rose to his full height and the man gulped. Gonta looked so very sad that someone was being rude to him. "What did you call me?" he asked.

The next thing he knew he was getting practically thrown out of the shop.

Rantaro tumbled into the snow face first. Chiaki jumped over to him and begin sniffing him, then realized he didn't have carrots and huffed. Rantaro groaned as he sat up and nearly pushed the reindeer away. "No, Chiaki, I don't have your carrots," he said.

Chiaki made a reindeer sound. Rantaro rolled his eyes, then he noticed the small fire shed right next to the hut. He smiled. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free," he said.

Chiaki huffed again.

Back in the shop, Gonta was apologizing profusely to Hajime for the amount of violence. "Gonta is very sorry your highness had to see that. Just the outfit and boots, yeah?"

Hajime blinked, looked down at all of the items on the table, then looked outside. "Um..."

Inside the little woodshed, Rantaro had made a fire and was currently strumming on his small guitar, singing a little ditty he came up with on the spot. "Reindeers are better than people, Chiaki don't you think that's true?"

Chiaki looked up from eating to nod along when Rantaro sang in her voice, which was just his voice but slightly higher and slightly distorted. " _Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad except you_."

"Aw, thanks, baby," Rantaro said. He continued to strum and sing. "But people smell better than reindeer, Chaiki, don't you think I'm right?"

" _That's once again true, for all except you!"_

Rantaro chuckled. "You got me, let's call it a night."

" _Goodnight_."

"Don't let the frostbite... bite..." Rantaro finished off the song with a satisfied sigh.

"Nice duet," Hajime said as he walked in, changed into a black coat and snow pants with brown boots and a dark green cloak. Rantaro jumped when he saw him. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" he asked.

Hajime set a determined stance. "I want you to take me up the North Mountain," he said.

Rantaro looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry, I don't take people places," he replied, settling in and closing his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that," Hajime spoke, chucking the bag he was carrying into Rantaro's stomach. "Take me up the North Mountain."

Rantaro stared at him, then reached into the bag. He had purchased the pickaxe and the rope he needed, no carrots though. Rantaro gave Hajime a quizzical look. Hajime took a deep breath. "Look, I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. I know how to stop this winter."

Rantaro groaned. "Fine. We leave in the morning," he said, settling in once again. "And you forgot the carrots for Chiaki."

Another bag hit him in the face. Rantaro yelped as the bag fell into his lap. Hajime smirked and crossed his arms. "We leave now... _right now_ ," he ordered.

"You're insane..." Rantaro said, opening the bag of carrots. Chiaki bit into the one in Rantaro's hand and he bit the other one. 

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. I bought your stuff, you help me out. Let's go."

Rantaro sighed and stood up. "Fine, c'mon, Chiaki."

❄️❄️❄️

They hurried down the trail in the dead of night. Rantaro set Chiaki at a steady pace and turned to Hajime next to him. "Hold on, we like to go fast," he said.

Hajime laughed and put his feet up on the front of the sled. "I like fast!" he replied.

Rantaro knocked his ankles down. "Hey hey hey, get your feet down, this is mahogany. What, were you raised in a barn?" he asked.

He then proceeded to spit on it and rub the wood to get it shiny, but some of it few into Hajime's face. He gagged and wiped it off with his mittens. "Nope, I was raised in a castle," he replied.

Rantaro put his hands back on the reigns. "Oh, yeah, you're the Prince, right? Then do you know what made the King go all ice-crazy?" he asked.

Hajime sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah... it was all my fault, really. I got engaged but then he freaked out because I had only just met her, y'know, that day, and he said he wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"What? Hold on..." Rantaro interrupted. "You got engaged to someone you just met _that day_?"

Hajime nodded. "Yep! And then he stormed out and I tried to stop him and I grabbed his glove-"

"Hold on!" Rantaro interrupted. "You mean to tell me _you_ got fucking _engaged_ to someone you _just met that day_?"

Hajime shot him a look. "Yes, pay attention," he said. "But the thing is, Izuru wore the gloves all the time. So I thought he just had a thing about dirt or something."

"I'm sorry, I can't get over this. Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?" Rantaro asked.

Silence. Hajime cleared his throat and slid a little bit away from Rantaro. "Yes, indeed they did," he said. "But Junko isn't a stranger."

Rantaro chuckled. "Alright, what's her last name?"

Hajime scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of the Southern Isles."

"What her favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Mukuro."

"Eye color?"

"Pretty..."

Rantaro snorted. "Cup size?" he asked.

Hajime slapped his arm. "C'mon, man, cup size doesn't matter," he said, clearly offended.

"Alright, have you even had a full meal with her yet?" he asked. "Better yet, you probably haven't had sex with her yet. What if she's a freak in bed, or worse, she thinks you're boring in bed and cheats on you!"

Hajime shot him a look. "Cheats on me?"

"And admits it." Rantaro snickered.

"Excuse you, sir, she is a Princess."

There was a pause, Rantaro sat there with a confident smirk and Hajime was glaring at him. Rantaro shrugged. "I've seen women do it."

Hajime sighed dramatically. "Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!" he tried to tell him.

Rantaro laughed. "Doesn't sound like true love, sweetheart."

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "And what are you, some kind of love expert?"

That caught Rantaro off guard. He shrugged. "No... but I have friends who are," he replied.

Hajime smiled. "You have friends who are love experts? Yeah, I believe that about as much as I believe in your eyelashes."

Chiaki looked around warily. Rantaro blinked. "What do my eyelashes have to do with anything?" he asked.

"They're way too long and dark to belong to a man." Hajime teased him, poking his arm.

Rantaro made a face. "Wait, stop talking," he said, stopping Chiaki.

"No, seriously, do you wear like-"

"Shhhh," Rantaro said, covering Hajime's mouth with his mitten.

The Prince raised his lantern up and stared into the darkness, squinting. That's when they heard it. A low growling. Hajime's eyes widened when he saw glowing eyes in the darkness. "Chiaki, book it," Rantaro ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS LOOKING THROUGH MY PHOTOS AND I FOUND AN ABSOLUTE GEM.
> 
> So I literally had a fever dream and that's why I'm writing this but looking through my photos I found an image of Komaeda wearing Elsa's dress saying 'Let it Ko, let it Ko! I am one with the luck and hope!' and Hajime in Anna's outfit saying 'Komaeda, Hope's Peak is in deep deep deep... despair'.
> 
> I'M NEVER GOING TO FIND THE ARTIST SO I CAN'T SHOW YOU CAUSE I NEED TO CREDIT THEM BUT I STG IT'S THE BEST THING IN MY CAMERA ROLL.


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Rantaro escape the wolves and head to North Mountain, they meet Komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Komaeda Olaf... keep walking.

Chiaki booked it. They started going even faster. Rantaro got out a torch from his bag and lit it with the lamp. "What are they?" Hajime asked.

"Timberwolves!" Rantaro said.

"Oh fuck... what do we do?" Hajime asked.

Chiaki kept running. The wolves were catching up with them. One of them tried to jump onto the sled and Rantaro burned it in the eye. "You are going to stay here!" he said.

"But I wanna help!" Hajime said, turning around to see if there were any weapons in the trunk behind them. Rantaro pulled him back in. "Absolutely not," he said.

"Why not?!" Hajime asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgment." Rantaro hissed.

" _Excuse_ me?" Hajime asked, offended.

Another wolf tried to jump onto the sled and Rantaro kicked it off. "Who marries a woman he just met?!" he yelled.

Hajime grabbed Rantaro's guitar. "First of all, it's fucking true love!" he shouted and swung, barely missing Rantaro's head and hitting a wolf behind him. Rantaro stared at him in awe before a different wolf grabbed his ankle and dragged him down. He grabbed onto the rope attached to the sled and held onto it while the sled kept moving.

"Avacado!" Hajime yelled, clutching the torch now.

"It's Rantaro!" Rantaro hissed.

Wolves bit his ankles and he cried out in pain. Hajime, thinking fast, set Rantaro's sleeping bag on fire and chucked it at the wolves. That put two of them out of commission and granted them enough time for Hajime to help Rantaro up and back onto the sled. "You almost set me on fire!" Rantaro shouted.

"But I didn't!" Hajime said.

Rantaro gave him a look, then his face twisted into worry. Hajime turned around and saw a cliff. Chiaki made a reindeer sound of distress. Hajime jumped back to the front. "Get ready to jump, Chiaki!" he said.

Rantaro grabbed him by the waist, a sensation Hajime was anything but used to. Rantaro tossed him onto Chiaki's back. "You don't tell her what to do! I do!" he said. "Jump Chiaki!" he called and cut the rope.

Chiaki jumped over the cliff and onto the other side. Rantaro jumped off of the sled and grabbed onto the snow on the side. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over tot eh edge. The sled was broken into pieces and soon after exploded. Rantaro winced. "Aw... I just paid it off."

Then he slipped. "Oh shit-" he said, trying to climb back up.

A hand grabbed his and started pulling him up. Rantaro allowed Hajime to yank him up and on to the snowbank. He flipped onto his back once they were safe and cover his face with his hands. Hajime looked over the edge. "Woah..." he said. "I'll... replace your sled, as well as everything in it," he promised.

Rantaro groaned. Hajime drew his mouth into a thin line. "And... I understand if you don't want to help me anymore," he said, walking off.

Chiaki leaned down next to Rantaro as he sat up. She neighed at him. Rantaro made a face. "Of course I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has deterred me from helping anyone ever again!"

Chiaki squinted at him. Rantaro read her mind. " _H_ _e'll die on her own!"_ he spoke for his reindeer. "I can live with that."

Rantaro glanced away. Chiaki made a face. Rantaro sighed. " _But you won't get your new sled if he's dead_." Rantaro blinked. Then he groaned loudly. "Sometimes I really don't like you," he commented.

Chiaki smiled as much as a reindeer could. Rantaro stood up and called out to Hajime. "Wait up! We're coming!" he said.

Hajime seemed delighted at the news. "Oh! You are? I mean... sure! I'll let you tag along!"

Rantaro chuckled. The three of them walked for a bit, the sun rose and gave them a better line of sight. Hajime turned around at one point and winced. "Arendelle..." he said, pointing down at his kingdom.

"It's completely covered in ice..." Rantaro noted.

Hajime looked distraught, but then he forced a smile. "It's fine... Izuru will fix it!" he exclaimed.

Rantaro shrugged. "Will he?" he asked.

"Of course he will! Now, this way to the North Mountain?" Hajime asked, pointing in one direction.

Rantaro let out a breathy laugh. "More like this way..." he said, moving Hajime's hand upwards to point at the tall mountain they would have to climb. Hajime blinked, in awe.

They continued walking, finally coming to a small frozen pond. The willow trees around it had frozen droplets of water. Chiaki bounced around them like it was the most entertaining thing in the world. Rantaro clinked them together and it made sounds like bells. Chiaki made a little reindeer gasp and began to move her antlers to make the faux bells jingle more.

Hajime stepped onto the pond, just admiring the view. "I never knew that winter could be so..."

"Beautiful..." Rantaro finished for him.

Hajime turned to look at him. Rantaro was in complete awe at the sight around him, smiling, face softened from a usual smirk or annoyed frown. Hajime realized... that he was kind of pretty.

"Yeah, it's nice and all. But it's so white!" another voice spoke, breathy and light.

Hajime blinked and looked around, looking for the other voice. "Like, would it kill mother nature to add in some color? I'm thinking some crimson, chartreuse, oh! How about yellow? Wait, no not yellow. Yellow and snow do not mix well."

Both Rantaro and Hajime turned around, frozen when they realized someone had snuck up on them. A young man with snow-white hair, green-grey eyes, pale skin, and a white suit and pants. He smiled at them. "Am I right?"

Hajime screamed and punched him, but instead of making an impact, it knocked the man's head off and it felt into Rantaro's arms. It appeared to still be alive. It smiled up at Rantaro. "Hello!"

"You're really creepy," Rantaro said and chucked the head at Hajime.

"Fuck, I don't want it!" Hajime said.

This quickly turned into a game of hot potato with the head of someone who was miraculously still alive. Hajime gagged at one point and threw it at the body. The whole thing fell down and then it stood up, head upside down. He grabbed it and righted himself quickly and shook it off. "Well you two are quite rude," he said, standing up.

Hajime stared at the man. "What... exactly are you?"

The man giggled. "I guess I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Nagito Komaeda and I like warm hugs!"

He held out his arms as if expecting a hug. Chiaki seemed to comply, running up to him and letting Komaeda pet her carefully. "Oh! She's so warm and her fur is so soft!" Komaeda exclaimed. "I've never felt a fuzzy animal like this before!"

"Wait, hold on one second... did you say your name was Komaeda?" Hajime asked.

Komaeda nodded, smiling. Hajime stepped forward. "But... I know you... I recognize the name."

"Well, that's a bit awkward considering I don't even know _your_ name," Komaeda said.

Hajime cleared his throat. "Right... my name is Hajime," he said.

Komaeda nodded and turned to Rantaro and Chiaki. "Okay, then who's the funky looking donkey?" he asked.

"That's Chiaki," Hajime explained.

"Ah, okay, and who's the reindeer?"

Rantaro looked incredibly offended. Hajime giggled. " _That's_ Chiaki," he said.

Komaeda shifted his eyes between the two of them. "You named the reindeer after yourself?" he said, smiling sheepishly. "You must be incredibly self-absorbed."

Rantaro rolled his eyes. "My name isn't Chiaki, it's Rantaro," he said. "But... what the hell even are you?"

Komaeda looked down at himself. "I guess... I'm a snowman?" he said, not entirely sure. "I'm made of snow at least, and I'm a man, I think. Or at least some form of boy."

Hajime walked next to Komaeda, he was shorter than the snowman by an inch or two, and he put his hand on his arm. "Komaeda, do you know where we can find the King, Izuru Kamakura?"

Komaeda nodded. "Yup! He made me after all!" he said, clapping his hands together. "He's so beautiful y'know?"

"I know he's pretty, but that's not what I'm asking. Do you think you could take us to him?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah, I could. Why do you need to see him though?"

Rantaro walked up in front of him, they were roughly the same height, and crossed his arms. "I'll tell you why, Izuru froze the summer, and we need him to bring it back," he explained.

Komaeda gasped, putting his hands against his mouth. "Summer? Wait, like the season with all the sun and the fun and all the things that are hot?" he asked, beaming.

Hajime smiled and nodded. Komaeda put a hand over his heart and fell backward into the snow. "I have absolutely loved the idea of living in such a time like that. But I know a horrid person like myself who isn't even properly human could never..."

"Hey, don't say that," Hajime said, sitting down next to him. "You've never experienced summer before?" he asked.

Komaeda shook his head. "Nope... but I'd love to one day, if I'd ever be allowed to..." he trailed off.

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to?" Rantaro asked, kneeling down.

Komaeda sighed and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. "Mostly because I already know the snow melts in the heat, including creatures like myself. I really hate this feeble body for not being able to even stand in the hot rays of the sun without melting."

He grabbed at his chest as though he was hurting on the inside. "More than anything, I want to be human. While it's fun to be able to have my head knocked off without dying, it's really not that much of an accomplishment if I can't even get near a simple flame. But... I know it could never happen. I'm destined to be a temporary friend."

Hajime put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Maybe Izuru can do something about that for you?" he offered.

"Do... Do you really think he could?" Komaeda asked, stars in his eyes.

Hajime shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we could give it a shot. We have to find him first," he said.

Komaeda hopped up and started walking. "Alrighty then! Follow me! King Izuru is this way!"

Rantaro helped Hajime up. "Are we really letting a literal snowman join us?" he asked.

"Yup!" Hajime said, dragging Rantaro in the direction Komaeda was heading, Chiaki following then closely.

Hajime didn't let go of Rantaro's hand until minutes afterward... he didn't know why, he did it unconsciously, but he felt kind of... drawn... to the ice man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to shut up really quickly... FEMALE REINDEER CAN HAVE ANTLERS. I looked it up and yes in fact both male and female reindeer/caribou get antlers. Don't fight with this on me you can google it yourself.
> 
> Also didn't include Olaf's Summer song because it doesn't really fit his character and I was gonna blast it to get the lyrics memorized and my entire family hates it. XD


	8. For The First Time In- NEVER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko's adventures back in Arendelle. Rantaro and Hajime come across Izuru's palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning!** : Izuru has a panic attack near the end much like Elsa did in the movie but this one is a lot more scaled-up and dramatic. Please be cautious when reading.

The kingdom was thrown into a great depression. With both their King and Prince gone, the people didn't know what to do. They fought amongst themselves, even if it was just petty quarrels.

Junko tried to do what she could to help the people. She took out whatever she felt might help from the castle and opened the gates, giving out hot meals to the citizens. She would come out with the guards to help hand out cloaks and other warm clothing.

Of course, Togami had something to say about it.

"What on earth are you doing?! Giving away all of Arendelle's tradable goods like this! It's an outrage!" he exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table he and Junko were seated at. "Are we expected to just sit here and freeze to death until Prince Hajime comes back with the King's dead body?"

Junko laced her fingers together, completely calm. She had slipped on a silver pair of glasses for the occasion of debating with Togami. "Prince Hajime will not murder his brother, that much I'm sure of. And we aren't certain that killing the King will stop this eternal winter after all," she replied. "There's nothing we can do but wait and place our trust in Hajime."

Togami scoffed. "He's a child," Togami growled.

"I'll remind you he's the same age as Izuru, ten minutes younger to be exact. That gap is enough to separate a King from a Prince, but in my eyes, Hajime and Izuru could've very well been the same person." Junko said, closing her eyes.

"Do not bring their genes into this, none of that matters now," Togami said, walking over and leaning over Junko, staring her dead in the eye. "None of us can leave this miserable place, and all we're supposed to do it sit here and wait until some childish Prince comes back and then you guarantee that everything will be sunshine and rainbows after that?"

Junko nodded once. "I'm only asking you to trust Hajime here. He will not fail us," she stated simply.

A guard burst into the room. "Princess Junko! It's Prince Hajime's horse!" he exclaimed. "It came back... but with no one riding it!"

Junko stood up. "Hajime was not attached to his horse?" she asked.

"No ma'am." the guard said. "The horse seemed to be in a panicked state, we are assuming that Prince Hajime may be in danger."

Junko's eyes widened. She cleared her throat. "Right, then it's settled. I'll be leading a search party to go up the North Mountain. Gather as many volunteers that you can and give them weapons and horses. We are going to find the King and the Prince if it's the last thing we do." she commanded, throwing off her glasses.

Togami rubbed his arms furiously, trying to shake off the cold. "In that case, I volunteer two of my men, my lady."

Junko smiled brightly at Togami. "Thank so much Weasel boy! I promise the winter will be over before you know it!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Togami made a 'hmph' sound as the guards he was to send off walked up to him. "Go with her... and if you come across the King... then you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

❄️❄️❄️

"Alright, what's your plan?" Rantaro asked as they walked through a field of tall snow piles, ice spikes sticking out in one direction, towards them.

Hajime smiled. "Oh, I'm going to talk to my brother," he explained.

Rantaro blinked. " _That's_ your plan?!" he asked. "That's a terrible plan! My ice business is riding on you talking to your brother?"

Hajime nodded. Rantaro sighed and let his whole body droop right up until he walked right into an ice spike, the point pressing against his nose. "So you aren't at all afraid of him?" he asked, voice cracking as he gently eased himself away from the spike.

"No... why would I be?" Hajime replied.

Komaeda started walking backward. "Yeah! No reason to be afraid!" he said. "I'm certain that Kamakura is the nicest, warmest, loveliest person on earth!"

Rantaro and Hajime stopped, staring at Komaeda. The other looked down to see that he had walked into a spike, the tip sticking out of his midsection. He patted the spike as though it was a dog. "Oh, look at that..." he mumbled. "I've been impaled!" he giggled.

A few more minutes of walking and they came to a cliff. Rantaro looked up at it. "Well... fuck. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

He reached over into his bag to get the rope out. Hajime called out to him. "Says who?"

Chiaki bumped Rantaro and he looked up at Hajime, who was currently making a total fool of himself. "What... are you doing?" he asked.

Hajime climbed up on the ledge and put his foot up on a tiny indent in the rock. "I'm going to see my brother," he said, determined but clearly struggling.

Rantaro blinked. "You're going to kill yourself is what you're going to do," he said, nearly laughing at the boy's antics.

Hajime rolled his eyes and tried to climb up further, but only succeeded in almost falling further, constantly slipping and breathing heavily. Rantaro facepalmed. "Oh my God... you're hopeless..."

"You're distracting me!" Hajime called down to him.

Rantaro chuckled. "You wanna know something stupid? Most people who come up to the mountains want to be alone," he said, letting one arm fall to his side while the other rested on his hip.

Hajime scrunched up his face in concentration. "That can't be true. No one truly wants to be alone." he bit back. "Except for maybe you..."

Rantaro scoffed. "I am not alone. I have Chiaki... and the friends I mentioned earlier, remember?" he said, crossing his arms and Chiaki nuzzled his hand.

"Do you mean the so-called 'love experts'?" Hajime asked, putting his foot up higher than his chest in an awkward position on the ledge.

"Mhmm... the love experts."

Hajime let out a loud groan. "Please tell me I'm almost there!" he said. "Does the air seem a bit thin up here to you?"

He wasn't even six feet off the ground. Rantaro let out a small laugh. "Okay okay... c'mere."

"Hey, Rantaro!" Komaeda called from the side of the cliff. "Not exactly sure if this will solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly to where you want to go!" he pointed to his left.

Hajime cried out in victory. "Ha-ha! Yes!" he said. "Hey, catch!" he called, jumping off the cliff.

Rantaro barely had time to react and before he even realized it Hajime was in his arms, being carried bridal-style. Rantaro felt all blood rush to his face. Hajime hopped out of his arms and patted Rantaro on the arm. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise..." he smiled. "Glad to know I can trust you."

Rantaro blinked, still cherry-red. "Oh... uh... yeah, thanks?" his voice cracked again.

They followed Komaeda to a staircase made entirely out of ice... leading up to an entire _palace_ made of ice. Rantaro's jaw dropped open. "Now that is ice... I think I might cry," he said, already getting choked up.

Hajime stared up at the castle in awe. "Go ahead... I won't judge," he replied, taking a step onto the stairs. Komaeda was already jumping up them. Chiaki attempted to climb up them but only succeeded in landing on her nuzzle. Rantaro noticed her distress and helped her down. "Okie dokie. You might have to sit this one out, baby girl. Wait right here, okay?"

Chiaki sank down and folded her legs, laying down on the snow. Rantaro ruffled to top of her head and started ascending the stairs, whistling in amazement as he did so.

The three of them reached the top and Hajime raised his hand to the door, but hesitate. Komaeda cheered him on. "Knock... go on you can do it!" A few more moments and Komaeda frowned. "Why isn't he knocking? Do you even know how to knock?" he asked.

Hajime turned around and shot him a look. Then he reached up and knocked with the familiar tune that Izuru should know so well. The doors opened automatically and Hajime gasped. "It opened! That's a first..." he trailed off.

He once again turned around to give Rantaro one more word of advice. "Oh, you should probably wait out here," he said.

Rantaro scoffed, offended. "Are you fucking kidding me? It's a fucking _palace made of ice_ , Hajime! Ice is my life!"

"I know... but last time I introduced Izuru to someone I liked he froze the summer," Hajime said, laughing awkwardly.

Rantaro, dense as he was, didn't catch the first bit. He pouted. "Okay fine. I'll wait here," he said, grumpily sitting down on the top step.

Komaeda waved to him, a cheery smile on his face. "Bye-bye, Rantaro!" he said.

Hajime stopped him from going inside. "You too, Komaeda," he said.

Komaeda blinked, all of a sudden looking incredibly upset that Hajime didn't want to take him with him. "Wha- me?" he pointed to himself. "I mean... I know I'm nothing but a worthless pile of snow, but..."

Hajime gripped Komaeda's arms, trying not to crumble to delicate flakes. "Don't say that about yourself. But could you just... give us a minute please?" he requested.

Komaeda sighed and nodded. Hajime turned around and stepped inside. Komaeda started counting to sixty out loud, Rantaro, with nothing else to do, joined him.

"Izuru?" Hajime called out. "Are you in here?"

He slipped a bit on the ice but caught his balance right before he fell on his butt. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Hajime?" a voice from the top of the stairs spoke.

Hajime looked up to see his brother step out, hair down and outfit completely changed from when he last saw him. Hajime let out a smile. "Woah... you look different," he said. "I-It's a good different!" he assured. "And this place... it's amazing!" he exclaimed, looking around.

Izuru hummed in agreement. "Thank you," he said. "I never really knew what I was capable of."

Hajime took a single step on the stairs. "I'm sorry for everything I shouldn't have-"

Izuru took a step away from him, putting his hand out in a gesture that meant Hajime needed to stop. "No, there's no need to apologize. But you need to leave." he interrupted.

Hajime cocked his head. "But I just got here?" he said.

Izuru nodded. "I know, but you need to get back to Arendelle. It's where you belong," he stated.

Hajime reached out to him. "But so do you, Izuru." he pleaded.

"No, Hajime, I belong here... alone." Izuru walked over to the railing and gently skimmed his fingers over it. "I can't hurt anyone here, and I can finally be who I am without fear of judgment of others. I like it here, Hajime, and I have no intention of going back."

"I know you want to be alone, and I know you're probably really happy here! But-"

"SIXTY!" a voice of excitement called from the entrance. Komaeda ran in. "Hiya! My name is Nagito Komaeda and I like warm hugs!" Komaeda said, practically beaming.

Izuru blinked, looking at Komaeda in confusion. "Komaeada?" he asked.

Komaeda stopped at where Hajime was standing. "Yeah! It's me! You built me! You brought me to life! It's good to finally meet you!"

"And you're... alive?" Izuru asked. "How is that possible? Even magic has limitations."

Komaeda shrugged. "All I knew is that I woke up one day with zero memory and your name on the tip of my tongue," he replied, still smiling.

Izuru stared at his hands, confused. Hajime linked his arm with Komeada's. "Izuru, do you remember? We built a snowman named Nagito Komaeda when we were younger. He looks so much different now, but I like him all the same."

Komaeda smiled. "You're too kind, Hinata," he said.

Hajime turned his gaze back to his brother, who had closed his fists and was staring intently at Komaeda, trying to analyze the snowman's very core from twenty feet away. "Izuru, please. We were so close. We can be like that again if you just let me in."

Izuru froze. He raised his arms, hugging himself. "No... there's absolutely no way things can go back to the way they were," he said, scowling. "Goodbye, Hajime."

Hajime jumped up and starting running after Izuru, who was running away from him. "Wait, Izuru! You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!" he said, trying to reach out to his brother. "Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

He followed Izuru around the corner and up another flight of stairs. "'Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand!" he tried to reason with him. "For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand! We can head down this mountain together! You don't lave to live in fear!"

Hajime found Izuru in an empty room, with his back towards him. Hajime put his hand on the door frame and smiled. "'Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here," he said.

Izuru whipped around. "Hajime. Please, go back home. Your life awaits." he said. "Go, enjoy the sun and open up the gates, like you always wanted to do, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same without you there with me! And plus-"

"I know." Izuru interrupted. "I know... you mean well. But leave me be."

He turned around and walked onto the balcony. "Yes, I'm alone. But I'm alone and I'm free," he said, staring at the horizon. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me," he said when Hajime walked up next to him.

Izuru walked back into the castle and Hajime clear his throat. "Actually we're not," he noted.

"What do you mean you're not?" Izuru said, once again turning around.

Hajime tensed. "I get the feeling you don't know."

Izuru rolled his eyes. "What do I not know?!" he demanded.

Hajime held onto his hands and tried to become as small as possible. "Arendelle's in deep deep deep deep... snow," he said, cringing.

Izuru blinked. "What?" he asked.

Hajime squirmed around. Oh God this was awkward. "You... may or may not have set off an eternal winter... everywhere?"

"Everywhere?!" Izuru repeated, the fear in his voice evident even if his face didn't show it.

Hajime nodded, but then he smiled. "It's okay! You can fix it!"

"No, I can't!" Izuru yelled. "I don't know how!"

Snow began to pick up and swirl around them, making a mini blizzard already. Hajime stepped towards his brother. "Sure you can! I know you can!" he said. "'Cause for the first time in forever..."

Izuru turned his back to Hajime, feeling a full-on anxiety attack coming on. "I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"

"You don't have to be afraid!" Hajime said, reaching out.

The flurry of snow only got more violent. "There's no escape from the storm inside of me!" Izuru yelled, furiously running his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily.

Hajime continued to step closer to Izuru, no matter how terrifying the storm around him was becoming. "We can work this out together!" Hajime offered.

"I can't control the curse!" Izuru shouted, knees nearly buckling.

Did Izuru really think of this as a curse? Maybe it was, but Hajime knew that he could reach his brother... somehow. "We'll reverse the storm you've made!" he shouted, trying to get Izuru to hear him.

Izuru whipped around. "Hajime! Stop it! You're making it worse!" he said, backing up against the wall.

"Don't panic!"

"There's so much fear!"

"We can make the sun shine bright!"

"You're not safe here!"

Hajime was nearly there, he was within arm's length of Izuru. He reached out his hand for him to take it, only now realizing that Izuru was hyperventilating, hands fisted into his hair and looked like he was going to pull it off his scalp. "Izuru... we can face this thing together!"

"No.... no please..." Izuru whimpered, falling down against the wall.

"We can change this winter weather!"

Hajime didn't care anymore. He was so desperate to get his brother back, he forgot all about the kingdom, the engagement, the storm swirling around him. He had never seen Izuru show this much raw emotion before. It was frightening.

"And... everything will be alright!" Hajime tried one last time.

Izuru screamed. The kind of blood-curdling scream you only hear if someone got murdered. Hajime covered his ears and Izuru flailed his arm out in a desperate attempt to get Hajime away from him.

Ice flew out and hit Hajime right in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made an impaled pun because it was FUNNY. LaUgH mY cHiLdReN.
> 
> Also, yes I ended on a cliff hanger, sorry but it looks like you'll have to wait another week to find out what happens next. ;)
> 
> Wanted to mention a few things because I'm not sure if I made this clear. Watching the movie Frozen when I'm older kinda gave the last scene here seem different. Elsa was having a panic attack because all she had been taught was to hide her emotions and not feel anything that could hurt the people around her. Anna _wasn't_ taught that when that kind of reaction happens to a person that she needs to give them space if even long enough to get them to calm down.
> 
> Now replace Elsa with Izuru and Anna with Hajime and BAM you've got this fanfic.


	9. The North Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru hits Hajime in the heart and send a snow-beast named Nekomaru to chase them out. Junko and her crew come to Izuru's castle to find Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm kind of betraying Izuru's character by writing him like this and as an Izuru Kin it hurts me physically to see him in this much pain but... i gotta do it for the fic man.

Hajime gasped, losing all breath in his lungs. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Izuru was crying, quiet tears streaming down his face. He was completely frozen, only shaking and ticking every few seconds as Hajime tried to get his breath back.

Izuru locked his eyes on Hajime and cried out to him, but his voice failed him. Instead, a new voice popped in and a green-haired man came over and knelt beside Hajime. "Hajime! Are you alright?" he asked, distressed.

Hajime took a few deep breaths and allowed Rantaro to help him up. "I'm fine... I'm fine." he insisted.

Izuru swallowed. "Who... Who's this?" he asked, then shook his. "No... no, it doesn't matter. You need to leave." he said, voice wavering.

"Izuru, I'm not leaving without you!" Hajime exclaimed, still clutching his chest.

Izuru closed his eyes. "Yes... you are," he replied and waved a shaky hand.

Snow gathered together and out rose a giant snow beast with blue lightning coming from its eyes. It picked up Rantaro, Hajime, and Komaeda and stomped towards the door. It basically threw them out so they bounced on the stairs on their asses. He held Komaeda for a bit longer before chucking him.

Komaeda yelped and his head popped off and rolled around. Rantaro grabbed it and set it on his body. "Ah, thank you!" Komaeda said.

Hajime glowered at the snow beast. "It is NOT nice to throw people!" he yelled, grabbing a handful of snow and forming it into a snowball.

Rantaro basically had to hold him back. "Hey hey hey, feisty pants!" he said, trying to calm him down. "Hold your horses, don't anger the big scary snow beast!"

Hajime took a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay... okay okay I'm calm," he said. "I'm calm."

Rantaro breathed a sigh of relief. Hajime growled and quickly launched the snowball. The beast turned around to watch the snowball softly land in it's back. Then it practically exploded with rage. Hajime smirked. "Worth it," he whispered.

Rantaro grabbed his hand and Komaeda's wrist and started running, Chiaki following after them. The beast slowly made it's way towards them, stomping so big and loud it practically shook the earth. They made it to the side of a cliff and Hajime yelped when he almost fell off. "That's a hundred-foot drop!" he exclaimed.

"It's two hundred." Rantaro corrected. He gestured for Chiaki to go around, she would have a better chance of escaping than they did at the moment. She followed orders without question. Rantaro pulled out the rope and tugged it around Hajime's waist. He was really, really close, and even though they were fighting for their lives, Hajime couldn't help but admire how pretty Rantaro was. The last knot was made and Hajime grunted in pain. Rantaro proceeded to tie a similar knot around his own waist and started making a snow anchor.

Hajime watched him work, eyes occasionally glancing up whenever a tree fell or it seemed like the snow beast was getting closer. "Rantaro? What if we fall?" Hajime asked, terrified.

"There should be 20 feet of fresh powered snow down there. If we fall, it'll be like landing on a pillow," he explained. "Hopefully."

Another tree fell and Rantaro signaled Hajime to jump. The brunette closed his eyes and leaped off the cliff, the rope around his waist catching him. Rantaro was holding Komaeda by the hand since the snowman weighed next to nothing. He handed him off to Hajime and the other held onto him tightly. Rantaro began to slowly descended them down the mountain. They heard more stomping and then saw blue lightning peering down at them.

Hajime yelled at Rantaro. "Faster! Faster!"

The snow beast grabbed the rope. Hajime barely had time to react. He let go of Komaeda who fell down into the snow below. Rantaro screamed and hit his head on the rocks. "Rantaro!" Hajime screeched.

The snow beast huffed at them. "DON'T COME BAAAAAAAAACK!" he yelled at them, snow coming from his mouth and covering them.

"We won't!" Hajime assured him frantically and reached up to cut the rope using Rantaro's knife.

The two fell down, Hajime screamed, Rantaro pretty much knocked out. When they hit the ground it wasn't a deafening crack. Instead, it was exactly how Rantaro describes it. Landing on a pillow. Hajime patted the snow in relief, heartbeat finally calming down.

Komaeda squeaked. "I can't feel my legs!" he exclaimed. "I can't feel my legs!"

Rantaro sat up to reveal that Komaeda was indeed sitting on his lap and grabbing at Rantaro's feet instead of his own. Rantaro let out a long exhale. "Those are my legs," he said.

Komaeda got up and off of Rantaro and the other went over to help Hajime out of the little hole he was stuck in. "Ah!" Hajime exclaimed. "Thank you," he said.

There was a small awkward silence and then Hajime reached up to gently touch Rantaro's head. "Is your head okay-?"

Rantaro hissed and held onto it, he was probably in a bit of pain. "I'll be fine. I have a thick skull."

Komaeda blinked. "I... I don't have a skull..." he noted helpfully. "Or bones..."

Hajime shot him a smile of endearment. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked Rantaro.

Rantaro nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me..." his face shifted into one of confusion. "Worry about your hair!"

Hajime gave him a look. "I'm sorry? I just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair!" he said.

Indeed, Rantaro's hair was coated with snow. He shook his head. "No no no, that's not what I meant. I mean it's turning white!" he explained.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "It's always had a little bit of it that was white but-"

He stared into the knife he was still clutching. He could see his reflection in it and what he saw terrified him. It was like someone had painted a line of white through his hair. "What...?" he said, just as confused.

"Is it because Izuru struck you?" Rantaro asked.

Hajime shrugged. "Maybe... does it look bad?"

It took Rantaro a second to answer. "No..."

Komaeda popped in between them. "You hesitated." he pointed out.

"No, I didn't!" Rantaro insisted. "C'mon, I know what to do," he said, grabbing Hajime's hand.

Chiaki popped out of nowhere and Komaeda squealed in delight, running over and giving Chiaki a big hug. "She found us!" he exclaimed, laughing. "Who's a good girl?!" he asked.

Rantaro grabbed Chiaki by the reigns and started walking towards the east. Hajime then proceeded to have a mental crisis. "Wait, hold on we gotta go back! I gotta convince Izuru-"

"Hajime!" Rantaro scolded, gripping the Prince by the arms and staring dead in his eyes. "Listen to me. Your health is my number one priority right now. That has become compromised. From the looks of it, you're unwell in some way, which means we have to fix it."

Hajime was taken off guard by Rantaro's determination. He swallowed and nodded. Rantaro once again started moving before Komaeda sprung the question. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"To my friends' village," Rantaro replied.

"Do you mean the love experts?" Hajime asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Rantaro laughed. "Yup, them. I know they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?" Hajime asked.

"Because I've seen them do it before."

❄️❄️❄️

The wind howled in Junko's ear as she and her team approached the palace made of ice. So this is where the King was hiding out. She turned her horse around to make an announcement to everyone here. "Remember, we are here to find Prince Hajime! But no harm will come to the King!"

The air was filled with "Yes ma'am"'s and Junko breathed out. Time to go.

They didn't even get to take another step. A nearby snow pile had sprung to life, making blue lightning from its eyes light up. He stomped towards the soldiers and when they fired arrows into its body it smacked them against the rock. Junko drew her sword and pointed it up at the monster, taking her stance.

Izuru peeked out from his door, wondering if Hajime and company had come back. He saw the search party and winced. _Fuck..._

Two people saw him, the wrong two people. Togami's guards. Izuru quickly closed the door and ran up the stairs. The guards grabbed their weapons and ran under the snow beast to get to Izuru.

Junko was still locked in a heated battle with the monster. She slid under him and cut off his leg, making the beast jump around before falling down the cliff, but not before grabbing out and making the Princess fall, gripping the edge of the staircase. She threw her sword up and tried to hurl herself up while people came to help her.

Inside the castle Izuru ran up to the room with the chandelier and looked around, looking for a place to hide. The guards ran in and pointed their crossbows at him. Izuru raised his hands in surrender. "Put your weapons down," he commanded.

They did no such thing. One of them fired an arrow. Izuru flicked his wrist and ice flew up from the floor to protect his face. "I gave you an order! Put your weapons down!" he demanded.

The guards still refused him, running to either side of him, thinking that he couldn't take them both on at once. Izuru crouched down slightly, watching their every move. The first one that made a move was the closest to the wall. Izuru reacted immediately, flexed his fingers and causing spikes of ice to imprison the man against the wall, one spike coming dangerously close to his throat.

The other held up his crossbow. Izuru didn't let the movement go unnoticed. He diverted his attention to the other guard and lifted his hand up, causing a gust of snowy wind to know the man's weapon out of his hand. Then he moved his hand again, this time making walls around the guard so he had no escape, creating another wall to push him onto the balcony with full intent to knock him off to his death. The man resisted at first but Izuru was stronger than him.

Junko ran into the room, everyone else behind her. She took a second to take in everything that was happening, then she cried out to Izuru. "King Kamakura!" she yelled. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Izuru stopped, stunned. He turned around to look at Junko, breathing heavily, calming down from the violence high he had gotten just moments earlier. The guards against the wall raised his crossbow and aimed it at Izuru. Junko, noticing this, ran over and instead diverted the shot upwards. Izuru gasped when the arrow hit the chandelier. He had barely enough time to react.

He ran out of the way as the chandelier came crashing down, and the blacked-out after he hit the ground, completely exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'm gonna have to update the tags.
> 
> EVERYONE GET READY FOR THE V3 CAST :D


	10. Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, Rantaro, Komaeda, and Chiaki travel to the witches village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so this may have been my favorite chapter to write. Kokichi is also a joy to write just because of how unpredictable he is and the entire V3 cast is just incredible. They are probably the most like a family of all the Danganronpa games, which makes their interactions so much fun.

"Look, Chiaki!" Komaeda said as he pointed up at the sky, where the northern lights have graced them with its presence. "The sky's awake!"

Hajime shivered slightly from the cold. Rantaro reached out only to draw back. He saw a nearby steam vent and guided Hajime over there. "Here... is that better?" he asked.

Hajime smiled and nodded. "A little," he replied.

"So... about my friends..." Rantaro started saying as they moved from steam vent to steam vent. "Well, I say friends they're more like family. They took me and Chiaki in and raised me. But if I'm being honest, they can be a little much sometimes." he giggled, scratching his neck absentmindedly.

Hajime smiled softly, reveling in the way Rantaro was so awkward when talking about his friends. "I mean, they all have their flaws. Tenko hates any and all men. Angie is a religious nut. And Kokichi... oh lord Kokichi..."

"Rantaro," Hajime said, putting and hand on his arm. "They sound wonderful."

Rantaro took a breath and smiled. "Thanks... now c'mon... we're almost there."

They walked for a few minutes until they came to a clearing. Rantaro walked to the middle of it and turned around, smiling widely. "This is it!" he said, spreading out his arms.

Hajime looked around, a bit confused. Komaeda blinked. "Uh... where are they?" Komaeda asked.

Rantaro smiled even wider and turned around, clearing his throat. "Alright, come out you little gay gremlin, I know you're there."

Nothing. Then the grass started rustling. Violet sparkles flew through the air, gathering in front of Rantaro. The other laughed at the sparkles as they clumped together. With a loud _BANG,_ a short boy popped out, wearing black clothing and a triangle hat with a checkered stripe around it. His purple hair was flipped out at the sides and his eyes were big, also a pretty purple.

"Well, no need to be so rude, Amami." he huffed, dusting himself off. "What the hell, dude?! Where have you been?! It's been like two weeks!"

Rantaro laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I got caught up. Where're the others?" he asked.

Kokichi snapped his fingers. "Okay, everyone. It's clear."

More sparkles ruffled the grass under Hajime's feet. They gathered together and right in front of Rantaro another loud _BANG_ sounded and an entire class jumped out and tackled Rantaro in a large group hug. Hajime was in awe. Each of them wore black robes and triangle hats, each one having a stripe with a different color or pattern. They all looked so diverse, and they all started talking to Rantaro like they were one of them.

A blonde grabbed Rantaro by the cheeks and smiled at him. "Welcome back, Amami!" she exclaimed. "It's been too long!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Rantaro said. "But is Himiko here? I need to talk to her."

Another girl stepped out. "Not like a degenerate like you needs to know, but she's taking a nap. She just cast a very powerful spell and needs time to rest," she explained.

Rantaro nodded. "Ah, okay then."

Someone tugged on his clothes. A gray-haired woman started attempting to strip Rantaro. "Take these off." she huffed. "I need to wash them."

Rantaro stopped her. "No no no, I'm going to keep my clothes on," he said with another awkward laugh.

Someone slapped him on the back hard. "You fucking little son of a bitch!" the girl said, scowling. "You can't just disappear off the edge of the earth like that! We were fucking worried about you dumbass!"

One of the other witches, one with twin scars on his face, pulled the blonde woman off of Rantaro. "Please, Miu. Don't be rude." he whimpered.

Kokichi came back up to Rantaro, now attached to the arm of one of the other witches, one with dark blue hair and eyelashes that Hajime also had a hard time believing were real. Kokichi reached up and booped Rantaro on the nose. "The harlot is right, you were gone for way too long," he remarked. "But I didn't miss you one bit!" he giggled.

Rantaro smiled. "I know that's a lie," he said, crossing his arm. "How are you and Shuuchi doing?"

Kokichi held on tighter to the other witch. "Shumai and I are doing just fine, thank you very much."

Shuuchi smiled and shook his head. "We're great, Amami. It's great to see you again."

Hajime finally found his voice. "W... Witches! Oh my God, your friends are witches!" he said excitedly. 

As if all of them were taking notice for him for the first time, every single one of the witches trained their eyes on Hajime and blinked. Kokichi's jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh... oh mi god... Rantaro scored a boyfriend!" he said, jumping up and down.

All the others cheered. One of the others grabbed him and picked him up, carrying him over to Rantaro's side. "Wait wait wait, you've got it all wrong!" Hajime tried to convince them. "We're not romantically involved at all!"

Komaeda joined in. "Wait, you're not? I thought you were together the second I met you guys."

Rantaro turned around to shoot the snowman a look but only groaned louder when he realized Kokichi was basically latched onto Komaeda. "Kokichi, get off of him," he ordered.

"Nuuuu!" Kokichi cried. "He's tall and handsome, I wanna keep him!" he whined.

Shuuchi came over and pulled Kokichi off of Komaeda. Kirumi came over and started examining Hajime, completely ignoring the concept of personal space. "Okay let's see... bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth... yup he seems all good! He'll do nicely for our Rantaro!" she sighed blissfully.

"Mooooooooom." Rantaro groaned.

Kirumi wasn't actually his mom, but she was kind of the mom of the group. Korekiyo was the dad since they were dating, it only made sense.

Hajime cleared his throat. "Thank you, but we're not dating," he said, laughing awkwardly once more.

"Well, why not?" Kokichi asked. "Why are you holding yourself back from such a man like Rantaro?"

"I'm not I just-"

Kokichi giggled. "Oh... I get it. Is it the clumpy way he walks?" he asked.

Rantaro made a face. Miu draped herself over Rantaro and added onto Kokichi's statement. "Or the grumpy way he talks?" she asked.

Ryoma came over and stepped on Rantaro's feet, causing him to wince in pain. "It's probably pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet," he said, blowing smoke from a sparkling cigarette. 

"Hey? When did this become 'insult Rantaro'?" Rantaro asked, pouting.

Kirumi grabbed his head, covering his ears. "And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly." she mouthed to Hajime, who chuckled.

Kaede snatched Rantaro away and spun him around. "But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!"

Hajime giggled as Kaede squished Rantaro's cheeks. He stepped out of her grasp only to fall backwards into Maki's arms. She glared down at him. "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper. So he's got a few flaws." she shrugged.

Kaito grabbed him by the hands and pulled him up, causing him to stumble. Kaito slapped him on the back hard. "Like his peculiar brain, dear. His thing with the reindeer that's a little outside of nature's laws!" he said, laughing and reaching over to pet Chiaki.

Rantaro stood up straight, bright red, and said, "This isn't about me!"

Shuuchi giggled and gave Rantaro a big hug. "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper. But this we're certain of... you can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!" he sang.

Rantaro jumped out of his friend's grasp. "Can we please stop talking about this?" he asked. "We've got a real, actual problem here!"

Miu leaned on Hajime, propping her shoulder on his shoulder. "I'll say!" she laughed. "So, tell me, hottie, is it the way that he runs scared?"

Keebo reached up and covered Rantaro's ears. "Or is it because he's socially impaired?" he asked.

Rantaro shook Keebo off and pushed Miu off of Hajime. Kokichi jumped in between them. "Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" he giggled.

Rantaro facepalmed. Hajime cringed. "I... did not need to know that," he said.

Kokichi shrugged. Shuuchi pulled him away. Korekiyo pulled off Rantaro's hat. "Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly hair? It's honestly such a filthy color," he said, acting disgusted.

Rantaro pulled his hat back down and flashed Korekiyo an annoyed look. The other just shrugged. Tsumugi reached up and pinched Rantaro's cheek. "Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" she said, smiling and pushing her glasses up her nose.

Hajime chuckled. Tenko walked up and bonked Rantaro on the head. "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a few bugs." she snickered.

"No, I don't!" Rantaro defended himself.

Angie giggled. "His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for human hugs!" she made a motion with her hands and all of the witches piled on Rantaro in another group hug. Hajime smiled at there antics. They really did behave like a family. Hajime only wished his family was like this.

Maki was the first one to pop out of the pile, putting her hands on her hips. "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper?" she said.

Kaede elbowed her fondly. "But we know what to do!"

"The way to fix this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!" they all said in unison and pushed Rantaro into Hajime.

Rantaro made a face, eyebrows furrowing. He turned around and shout, "ENOUGH! He is engaged to someone else, okay?!"

The witches blinked a few times, then they all huddled together. "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper," Keebo said.

"That's a minor thing!" Kaito assured.

"His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement." Miu rolled her eyes at the word engagement.

Kokichi snickered. "And, by the way, I don't see no ring!" he said, sticking out his hand and waving it around.

The group dispersed and the men grabbed Rantaro by the hand and pulled him away. "So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, his brains a bit betwixt!" Korekiyo said.

Kaito put his arm around Rantaro in a friendly choke-hold. "Get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!" he finished, giving Rantaro a thumbs up.

Rantaro facepalmed. The girls had grabbed Hajime and were now talking to him separately. Kaede walked up to him. "We're not saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change," she said, grabbing one of Hajime's hands. "All we're saying is love's a force that's powerful and strange!"

Angie popped in. "Magic and Attua are the strongest forces on earth!" she giggled.

Kaede nodded. "But... people make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed."

That line hit Hajime hard. He drew his mouth into a thin line. Was that what happened to Izuru? Kaeda sensed his distress, and waved her wand, causing flowers to burst in the air. She smiled. "But throw a little love their way!"

Hajime practically got tackled by the girls and covered in flowers. He laughed. "And you'll bring out their best!" Kaede continued. "True love brings out the best!"

He was helped up by Kirumi and dragged away next to Rantaro again. Kokichi latched onto Rantaro. "Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper! That's what it's all about!" he laughed out loud.

Shuuchi gestured to Korekiyo. "Father!" he exclaimed, moving to Kaede. "Sister!" moved to Kaito. "Brother!" Shuuchi smiled. "We need each other to raise us out and round us out!"

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove!" everyone said in unison.

Komaeda popped in between the two and wrapped them into a hug. "The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is...!" he said with the witches.

"True love!" everyone shouted.

Korekiyo cleared his throat. "Do you, Prince Hajime Hinata take Rantaro Amami to be your lawfully wedded-"

"Wait, what?!" Hajime exclaimed.

"You're getting married?"

Kokichi cackled. Hajime blinked multiple times before he shuddered violently and collapsed. Rantaro caught him. More of his hair turned white and many of the witches gasped. Rantaro looked down worriedly. "He's as cold as ice!"

Suddenly red sparkles flew through the air and out popped a small witch with blood-red hair. She opened her eyes and looked around. "There's strange magic here..." she exclaimed.

She locked eyes with Rantaro and walked over to him, placing her hand on Hajime's forehead. "Well... you're fucked, to put it mildly."

"Himiko, is there anything you can do to help him?!" Rantaro asked desperately.

Himiko shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she replied. "I wish my magic was strong enough but... the only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

Hajime stirred. He swallowed. "An... act of true love?" he repeated.

"Maybe a true love's kiss, perhaps?" Kokichi offered, grabbing Shuuchi by the collar and bringing him down to kiss him. Many of the other witches kissed as well. Miu and Keebo, Kirumi and Korekiyo, Maki and Kaito, Tsumugi and Kaede...

Rantaro took a deep breath and picked Hajime up bridal-style. "We need to get you back to Junko," he mumbled so only he could hear it.

Hajime nodded. "Yeah... Junko," he said.

Rantaro whistled for Chiaki and she came running over. Komaeda hopped on right after them and yelled determinately as they headed back to Arendelle. "Let's go kiss Junko!... Who is this Junko?!"

❄️❄️❄️

Izuru blinked awake as he slipped back into consciousness. He sat up from the bed, glancing around, trying to get his bearings. He seemed to be in some kind of jail cell. He saw a small window to the side and he ran towards it, hoping for escape.

His hands caught on something. He looked down to see that his hands had been covered by some kind of gauntlets. He shook his wrists, they didn't fall off. He adjusted his position so he could at least see out the window.

Hajime had been right. Arendelle was in the middle of an eternal winter. Izuru bit back a curse.

The door to the cell opened and Junko walked in. Izuru scowled. "Why did you bring me here?!" he demanded.

Junko hugged herself for warmth as she walked towards Izuru. "There was no way I was going to let them kill you without giving you a chance first," she replied.

"I'm a danger to Arendelle, you must know that by now. Go get Hajime," he said, avoiding eye contact with the Princess.

Junko took a deep breath. "Prince Hajime has not returned," she said.

Izuru looked up, seeing no lies in her eyes, then looked back out the window. He took a sharp inhale and relaxed his shoulders. Hajime had to be okay, right? He was resilient, that's for sure. He wasn't stupid, he couldn't be dead.

Junko continued talking. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer... please." she pleaded.

Izuru closed his eyes. "Don't you see?" he replied. "I can't do that. I don't know how. You have to tell them to let me go."

Junko scrunched up her nose. "I would think if you were born with such awesome power's you'd know how to use them properly," she said mockingly.

Izuru glared at her. "You think I was taught how to control them properly? I was told to conceal them, conceal everything connected to them. No one was to know I was able to do this." he snapped. "Control them? You have to be joking. I'm a monster in the eyes of everyone else in this damn Kingdom, why do you think I left?"

Junko's expression softened. Izuru sighed. "Tell them to let me go," he commanded.

She nodded once and moved to leave the room. "I'll do what I can."

The door closed behind her and Izuru stared back down at his hands.

The chains were coated in frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just expose most of my V3 ships? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Now go back and read all of Kokichi's line in a german accent because he has that in this fic. No buts.


	11. If Only There Was Someone Out There Who Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro takes Hajime back to Arendelle. Junko betrays him. You all know where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a whole ass mood honestly. At least for all you single people. Hahaha. :p

Hajime shivered against Rantaro. "It's fucking cold..." he mumbled.

Rantaro nodded, eyebrows drawn up in worry. He took his hat off and put it on Hajime's head. "I know, I know. Just hold on a little longer. We're almost there." he spoke softly. "Faster, Chiaki!"

The reindeer didn't need to be told twice.

She booked it down the hill and apparently the bouncing was too much for Komaeda because he got bucked off and started sliding down the hill. Rantaro reached out to him but he only smiled and waved. "Go! I'll meet up with you later!"

Rantaro smiled back. "Stay out of trouble!"

"I will!"

They continued running down the streets. Eventually coming to the castle gate. Rantaro held onto Hajime. "Okay, we're here," he said.

"Thank... you..." Hajime said. "Rantaro..."

The gates opened to reveal a few of the servants. They gasped when they saw Hajime and rushed over and began to fuss over him. Rantaro set him down so he was standing and they took him off his hands. "Thank you so much for bringing him back." one of the servants said, bowing deeply as the others helped Hajime walk into the castle.

"You're welcome. Please make sure you get him warm. And find Princess Junko immediately!" he replied.

"We will. Thank you again."

Rantaro and Hajime made eye contact, and Hajime could've sworn he saw a sadness in Rantaro's eyes along with the worry. "Please take care of him!" he called as he disappeared behind the door.

"It's getting colder by the minute!" Togami exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do?!"

Junko tried to calm to duke down along with the others in the room. "Listen, I'm going to go after Hajime again."

"You cannot risk going out there again!" one of the others Lords argued. "Princess... if the Prince is dead and the King is charged with treason... then Arendelle looks to you."

Junko paused. Those words sunk in. She swallowed thickly. "I-"

She didn't get a chance to speak. The doors opened and Hajime rushed in, basically falling into Junko's arms. "Hajime!" she exclaimed.

"Prince!" the others said.

Hajime grabbed Junko's shoulders. He was freezing, hair half white. He looked terrified. "What happened?!" Junko asked, distressed.

He didn't give her a straight answer. "Junko you have to kiss me."

"What?"

"Now!"

"Woah, slow down."

One of the servants coughed. "Uh, we'll give you two some privacy," he said, leading the others out of the room. Junko nodded in thanks before leading Hajime over to the couch that was in the room.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did Kamakura do this to you?"

Hajime nodded, shivering violently. Junko blinked in confusion. "You said he would never hurt you!"

He shook his head. "I-I was wrong. H-He froze my heart a-and only an act of t-true love can save me."

Hajime was freezing, clearly. He was stumbling over his words, he could barely speak from how cold he was. Junko understood immediately. "That's why... you need a true love's kiss."

He smiled and nodded. Junko mirrored his smile and gently traced his jawline, tilting his head up and leaning in. Hajime's eyes fluttered shut and just before their lips touched Junko paused. She let out a breathy laugh. "Oh, Hajime. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Hajime blinked. Junko stood up and walked over to the window, looking out onto the blizzardy kingdom. "B-But you said y-you did?" Hajime said, confused.

Junko smirked, closing the curtains. "As thirteenth in line for the throne, I knew I'd have to marry into Royalty someday. After all, there was absolutely no way for me to claw my way to the top without suspicion linking to me."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Junko walked over and slipped off one of her gloves, pinching the candle next to the couch so it diminished. "Your kingdom was perfect for me to take over." she giggled. "Of course, Kamakura was preferable but no one was getting anywhere with him. If I thought it was possible, trust me I would've tried."

"Junko?" Hajime turned over.

The Princess picked up the jar full of water on the small table nearby. "But you... you were so naive, so desperate for love that you were willing to marry me on the spot just like _that_." she snapped her fingers. "I figured I'd have to stage a little _accident_ for Kamakura and then I'd reach my goal."

She poured the water onto the fire, putting it out, destroying the one source of heat in the room. Hajime reached out for her to stop but fell off the couch, barely able to stand with how quickly his body temperature was dropping. Junko laughed at his pathetic state. "But then he doomed himself, and you were stupid enough to go after him! My hands were clean!"

Her expression turned sour. "But then... then I realized that simply letting you die off on your own wasn't fun at all. No, I _wanted_ to shed the King's blood. I _wanted_ to be the savior of this kingdom and rule it over with an iron fist." she knelt down next to Hajime, who was glaring full force at her. "It's too bad, really. I really did love you. I'm sorry you have to die like this."

"Y-You're no match for Izuru."

Junko grabbed his chin and tilted it towards her. "No, you're no match for Kamakura," she said seriously. "I, however, am going to make sure his blood stains the snow before it dries up like the rest of these pathetic flakes."

She pulled her glove back on and walked towards the door. "Y-You won't get away w-with this!" Hajime shouted.

Junko laughed. "Oh, I already have!" she said before closing the door and locking it tight.

Hajime crawled frantically over to the door, trying to open it, banging on it desperately. A sudden chill went through his body and he felt the rest of his hair turn white. He huddled in his cloak, trying hard not to cry.

❄️❄️❄️

Rantaro trudged sadly through the snow, footsteps heavy. Why did he leave Hajime alone? And why did it hurt so much?

Chiaki turned around to look back at Arendelle and sighed. She seemed to make up her mind about something and jumped in front of Rantaro, neighing at him. Rantaro gave her a look. "I don't understand you when you talk like that." he snapped and tried to keep moving forward.

Chiaki bumped him backward and huffed. "Hey!" Rantaro said and tried again.

This time Chiaki picked him up by the antlers. Rantaro yelled. "Put me down!" he ordered.

Chiaki slammed him down in the snow and stood her ground. Rantaro stood up and dusted himself off. "It doesn't matter anymore! He's with his true love!" Rantaro said.

They both knew that was a lie. Chiaki gave him a look and Rantaro ran his hand down his face. "There's no point in going back. There are so many things that aren't going to work between us anyways."

Rantaro felt tears prick his eyes and he swallowed to keep them down. He took a deep breath. "It's fine. I'm fine. Hajime is happy, that's all that matters."

He turned around to look at Arendelle. The Kingdom nearly erupted in a blizzard of snow, clouded circling the entire area. Rantaro gasped. He turned back to Chiaki. "Change of plans, we're going back!" he said, hopping on here. "Go, Chiaki!"

The reindeer started running as fast as she could to reach the kingdom. They needed to save Hajime.

❄️❄️❄️

Izuru slammed the gauntlets against the wall. No luck. He groaned. This was bad. He needed to get out and away before something bad happened.

Then he heard footsteps. He pulled on them harder, the frost covering them completely, the cracking of the metal apparent. He looked up to see frost coating the walls and ceiling as well. That would be better to break out of the cell. He kept pulling as the footsteps got closer.

Shouting. The clinking of swords. The loading of guns. Violent sounds filled Izuru's ears and he desperately tried to tug the chain off.

The cracked open with a loud sound and he placed his hand on the wall, covering it in ice, which in turn broke the thing to smithereens. He ran out just as Junko and the others arrived. The Princess looked at the broken chains and scowled.

"Find him!" she ordered. "Find him and bring him to me! We must avenge Prince Hajime's death!"

The others cheered in agreement. Junko smirked. Everything was going exactly according to plan. Hajime was as good as dead, and she would be the one to bring down King Izuru Kamakura and end this winter.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled to herself.

❄️❄️❄️

The door handle rattled. He slowly opened his eyes, curled on the floor, shivering terribly. The handle continued to rattle. Hajime let out a single breath of a voice. "H-Help..."

The door swung open and Komaeda stepped inside. He gasped when he saw Hajime and ran to his side. "Hinata!" he exclaimed.

Komaeda looked around and rushed over to the fire, filling it with new wood and grabbing a match and scraped it against the stone, making a tiny flame and lighting the hearth once again.

"K-Komeada no...." Hajime reached out.

The snowman walked over and helped Hajime crawl over to the fire, grabbing a nearby blanket and covering him with it. "It's fine, Hinata. We need to get you warm."

Hajime sighed at the sudden warmth. It wasn't enough to warm him completely, but it was better than ten seconds ago. Komaeda reached up and gently touched Hajime's hair. "It's whiter than snow..." he mumbled. "What happened?"

"J-Junko betrayed me. Sh-She wants to k-kill Izuru and rule A-Arendelle by herself. Sh-She didn't l-love me." Hajime explained.

Komaeda gasped. "That two-timing bitch!" he scorned. "You don't deserve her at all. We need to find another act of true love to save you!"

Hajime shivered. "I-I don't even know what l-love feels like anymore..." he admitted.

Komaeda smiled and put his cold hand on Hajime's shoulder. "That's okay! I do!" he said. "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours even if it hurts you to do so. Like how Rantaro brought you here and left you forever."

A light bulb went off in Hajime's head. He turned to look at Komaeda. "R-Rantaro... loves me?" he asked.

Komaeda gave him a quizzical look, the ends of his hair dripping. "You really don't know anything about love, do you?"

Hajime realized the problem at hand and gasped. "A-Ah, K-Komaeda! Y-You need to g-get away from the f-fire! Y-You'll melt!"

Komaeda gave him a warm smile. "Some friends are worth melting for," he replied.

Hajime seemed surprised at the answer, but then he smiled softly. Komaeda looked down at his hands which were drooping terribly. "But maybe right now is a bad time?" he said with a little laugh.

The window burst open and let a gust of cold wind come in. Hajime shivered so hard his teeth started chattering. "Wait I got it, hold on!" Komaeda said, running up to close the window, but then he stopped. "Wait, I'm getting something here..."

He grabbed a nearby icicle and bit off the end, looking through it like a telescope. He gasped loudly. "Oh my God! It's Rantaro! He's riding Chiaki all the way down here!"

Hajime lit up. "Komaeda! I need you to help me get to him!" he said, trying to stand up.

Komaeda rushed over, jumping over the couch to Hajime. "No no no, you need to stay here by the fire!" he said.

"I need to get to Rantaro," Hajime said.

"Why?" Komaeda asked.

Hajime gave Komaeda a knowing look and Rantaro gasped. "Oh! I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Coming in on galloping reindeer like a knight in shining armor!" he helped Hajime to his feet. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" he said excitedly.

Ice spikes broke through the ceiling, threatening to murder them if they didn't get out soon. Hajime nearly screamed as Komaeda helped him out of the room, only to find more giant icicles were blocking both their ways out. Komaeda started breathing heavily, terrified. "We're trapped!" he exclaimed.

Hajime's eyes trained on the window in front of them. "Komaeda, come on," he said, pushing against the window and opening it. "We can slide down."

They jumped out and slid down from the second story and into the storm. Hajime hugged his cloak to himself, Komaeda still holding onto him.

❄️❄️❄️

Chiaki ran into the storm, nearly blinding Rantaro. They kept running, cracks in the ice becoming bigger and bigger as they ran along them. The boats trapped in the ice crashing down.

Chiaki jumped over a small trench in the ice. Rantaro held onto her, ducking down for speed. He had to find Hajime, stat, and make sure he was safe. Something had to be wrong if things were this bad.

They jumped again, but this time Chiaki barely made it across. Rantaro bit his lip, hoping for the best. They came across an area that was split up, no way could Chiaki jump it. The reindeer huffed determinedly and jumped onto one of the ice pads and bucking Rantaro off of her, falling into the water in the process.

Rantaro sat up quickly, turning around, looking for Chiaki. He called out her name and she popped out of the water, climbing on the ice pad, neighing at him to run. He smiled at her. "Good girl," he said and ran off.

Meanwhile, Hajime could barely walk. Komaeda was directly behind him, at high risk for getting blown away by the storm. Hajime looked down at his hands. He had lost his mittens some time ago, and his hands were covered in frost, fingertips blue from frostbite. He swallowed and continued walking, only hoping he could come into contact with Rantaro soon.

Rantaro called out his name. "Hajime!" he yelled.

Hajime heard it. He breathed a sigh of relief and spoke in his loudest voice. "R-Rantaro? Rantaro!"

Izuru could barely navigate through the storm. All he felt was the cold wind as he tried to escape. He heard heavy footsteps and he turned around to see Junko. He glared at her. "Get away from me!" he said. 

"King Kamakura! I need to tell you something!" she yelled.

"I don't wanna hear it!" he shouted. "Just make sure Hajime is safe and I'll leave you alone."

Junko stared at him, fear and sadness in her eyes. "Hajime? Hajime is dead!"

Izuru stopped everything. He froze completely. Junko continued stepping towards him. "You froze his heart! I tried to save him but it was too late!"

"No... no, you have to be lying!" Izuru screamed, covering his ears. "Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Junko replied. "You're brother is dead... because of you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating whether or not I wanna go into the short they did of Anna's bday... because technically... it would be Izuru and Hajime's shared bday... so idk.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter was emotional and all I have to offer as notes is this mess haha.


	12. Vuelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no notes, here take this and emjoy

Izuru broke down. Tears fell from his unmoving face. "No... you're lying..." he whispered in a desperate attempt to convince himself his brother was alive. "You have to be..."

"I wish I was, your highness," Junko replied.

Izuru fell to his knees, in doing so the storm stopped. The flakes stood still, and everything was clear again. He clutched at his chest, feeling his breathing become labored. "No... please no..." he whimpered, still crying.

Hajime blinked, looking up. He saw Rantaro running towards him. He smiled when he saw him, taking one step forward.

He heard the unsheathing of a sword. He turned his head to the side and saw her. Junko, sword out and raised, ready to strike Izuru, who was vulnerable. Hajime took a sharp inhale, murder to his lungs. He turned back to Rantaro and smiled. _I'm sorry_.

Rantaro stopped in his tracks.

Hajime ignored the cold, ignored the fact that he couldn't feel his hands or feet. He ran. He ran in front of Izuru, holding both hands up right before Junko was going to strike down onto his brother.

At the same time, the cold took over. His entire body got consumed by the ice, causing a shockwave that broke the sword and knocked Junko backward. Izuru gasped, suddenly aware of what was going on. "Hajime?!" he asked, standing up. "No no no no no no no no!"

He gently took his frozen brother's face into his hands, tears continuing to fall. "Hajime... what have I done?" he asked.

Rantaro walked over, tears also falling. Chiaki stood next to him, face fallen. Komaeda swallowed and sniffed once, hands limp at his sides. Izuru held onto Hajime as if he wanted to hug him one last time. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Hajime! I never wanted it to end like this!" he screamed, blaming himself for everything that happened. "I didn't want any of this! I just want you back!"

Komaeda screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head down, sobbing. Rantaro swallowed thickly and covered his face with his hands.

Izuru breathed heavily against Hajime... until he felt a spark. Just the tiniest bit of warmth gathering at Hajime's heart. He blinked and looked up. Starting at his heart, Hajime's body had slowly begun to thaw, all color returning to him again. Komaeda gasped in surprise, Rantaro just seemed to start crying even more heavily. Chiaki mooed in happiness.

Hajime's body was finally released from its ice prison and Izuru nearly tackled him in a hug. "You fucking idiot!" he yelled, laughing. "Why the hell did you do something so stupid like protect me?!"

Hajime laughed along with his brother, holding on tightly to him. "I love you, that's why!" he replied.

Komaeda smiled. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart! Hajime saving Izuru must've counted as an act of true love!"

Izuru returned the smile, a sight that Hajime was certain he's never seen on his brother. "Love will thaw? Where on earth did you hear that from?" he asked.

"From the witches," Rantaro explained, walking up to them. "They told us that only an act of true love would make Hajime better. Kokichi convinced us that would be a true love's kiss, but it seems brotherly love worked just fine," he said, crossing his arms.

Izuru hummed. "Love will thaw?" he repeated. "Love... huh?"

He raised his hand, then gently lifted it up. Hajime gasped as a smile took over his face.

The snow had begun to rise up into the air, ice melting, the summer air returning to the word. Izuru continued raising his arms up until all the snow and ice had gathered in the sky. A boat that had sunk under the ice rose up again, carrying the team above the water as the eternal winter vanished into the sky as Izuru dispersed it.

Hajime smiled and hugged his brother again. "I knew you could do it!" he said.

Izuru hugged him back. "I love you too, you know."

"I know." Hajime laughed.

There was a groan from the side of the boat. They looked over to see Junko steadying herself on the edge. Rantaro walked angrily towards her but Hajime put his hand out, stopping him. "Allow me," he said, walking over to his ex-fiance.

Junko blinked at him in disbelief. "Hajime?" she asked. "But... he froze your heart?" she inquired.

Hajime deadpanned at her. "The only frozen heart around here is yours," he replied.

He turned around slowly only to whip back around and punch her in the stomach, causing her to get knocked off the boat and into the water. Komaeda applauded him heavily and Rantaro whistled. Hajime flashed a smile at them. Izuru came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "I really am sorry for everything," he said.

"I forgive you," Hajime said, leaning in to hug his brother once more.

Komaeda cooed. "Aw, what a touching moment!" he said, entire body dripping. "And quite possibly my last!"

Izuru gasped. "Oh, Komaeda!" he exclaimed. "Here you go."

He waved his hand and Komaeda spun around, turning back into a solid before Izuru flicked his fingers, causing color to go into Komaeda's pale face. The man blinked, then slapped his face. He opened his mouth and squealed. "You turned me into a real person?!" he said excitedly.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?" he asked.

"Uh... apparently?" Izuru replied. "I don't quite understand it myself yet." he shrugged.

Hajime smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is I have you back."

"It's good to be back."

❄️❄️❄️

Not even an hour later Junko was thrown into a cell on the boat, a bucket landing on her head. "What is the meaning of this?!" she screamed.

The guard huffed at her. "We were informed by Prince Hajime that you planned to not only kill the King, but did not in fact step in when he was about to die. You are a worthless piece of scum, let's see what your siblings think of your behavior."

Junko scowled and huddled in the corner.

On the other end of the pier, Togami was going off on an angry rant. "I demand to see the King at once! I want a full explanation for everything that has happened immediately!"

"Ah, yes, about that."

Togami whipped around to see Izuru standing directly behind him, a different, lighter crown with ice blue jewels on it adorned his head. He had his arms crossed over his open chest. "It's come to my attention that your personal guards attempted to have me killed even before Junko wanted me dead. Therefore I'm charging you with treason against Arendelle," he said. "We will no longer we doing any sort of trade with weasel town," he smirked. 

Togami stood there with his mouth ajar, obviously offended. "You can't do that!" he sputtered.

"I just did," Izuru said, turning around and flipping his hair so it hit Togami in the face. "Bye, Togami," he said, walking away.

Togami had to be practically dragged away by his guards onto his boat. 

❄️❄️❄️

"Okay okay okay, c'mon! Hurry up!" Hajime practically dragged a blindfolded Rantaro across the pier.

The other laughed. "I'm coming! Slow down or you're gonna run into something!"

Just as he said that he ran into a pole. "Ow..." he mumbled.

"Oops, sorry!" Hajime exclaimed, grabbing his arm once again and dragging him to the spot he wanted to show him. "Okay, we're here!"

He pulled off the blindfold and Rantaro's jaw nearly dropped tot he ground. A brand new sled, as promised, was standing in front of him. Chiaki was standing in front of it proudly, a shiny medal around her neck. "Are you serious?" Rantaro asked.

Hajime beamed, nodded vigorously, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "And it's the latest model as well! It has cupholders!" he whispered that last part.

"I can't accept this." Rantaro insisted.

"Oh, of course, you can! Not the mention the King has named you Arendelle's official Ice Master and Trader!" Hajime gestured to the medal around Chiaki's neck.

Rantaro laughed. "That's not a thing," he said.

"Sure it is." Hajime insisted. "Do you like it?" he asked tentatively.

Rantaro stammered a bit. "Like it? I love it!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto Hajime in a hug and spinning him around. "I could kiss you!"

He stopped and turned red, setting Hajime down. "I mean I could, may I, uh may we? Wait, what?"

Hajime giggled and kissed Rantaro on the cheek. "We may," he replied.

Rantaro smiled and cupped Hajime's face to gently press their lips together. Hajime melted into it, reaching up to hold onto Rantaro's shoulders.

Komaeda fell onto Hajime, making the couple break apart. He smiled at them. "Finally, you two are together!" he said. "You know the witches are going to give you hell for it."

Rantaro groaned. "Oh, boy, do I know," he said, internally dying.

Hajime laughed and kissed Rantaro on the lips again. "If they ask about marriage, run far away."

"Noted."

❄️❄️❄️

"Are you ready?" Izuru asked the citizens.

They all cheered. The King took a deep breath and raised his arms, making the two fountains turn into solid ice in a beautiful fashion. Everyone cheered again as it happened. Izuru stomped on the ground and turned the floor into an ice rink, to which people began to skate around.

Hajime slipped over his own feet as he made his way to Izuru. He almost fell on his face before the other caught him. Hajime laughed. "I could really get used to this," he said.

"Oh really? THen you're going to need to learn to skate." Izuru said, flicking his wrist and planting blades made of ice onto Hajime's feet.

Hajime blinked at them. "Izuru I-"

"No buts!" Izuru said, spinning his brother around on the rink while the other yelped, nearly falling again until Komaeda propped him up. "Here we go!" he said. "It's simple really, just glide and pivot, glide and pivot!"

"Dually noted," Hajime said, once again turning to his brother and smiling.

Izuru offered him a rare smile. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Hajime replied.

"HEADS UP THE PARTY'S HERE!" someone shouted.

The citizens were frozen as sparkles moved around their feet, Kokichi, ontop of Keebo's shoulders, ran through the crowd. The witches popped up in random locations. Kokichi jumped off of Keebo and bowed to the king. "Lovely to see you, King Izuru. How are you?" he asked, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

Izuru shook him off. "I'm fine. I didn't know you all were coming today," he said, folding his hands together.

Saihara popped out next to Hajime. "You think we could miss a party as big as this?" he said, smiling. "Can we please stay? We had to beg Himiko for almost an hour to let us come that's why we're late."

Izuru shrugged. "I see no harm as long as you don't do anything you'll regret." he flashed a glance at Kokichi.

Kokichi winked. "I'll be on my best behavior, promise."

"I'll make sure of that," Saihara said, wrapping an arm around the smaller witch. "Thank you, your majesty."

Izuru spared them a nod. "You're welcome.

Kokichi gasped and ran over to Rantaro, dragging him over. "A little bird told me you two are together now!" he exclaimed.

Rantaro let out an awkward laugh. Hajime smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, we are. But we're not getting married yet. I know better now."

"I should certainly hope so," Izuru said, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Don't worry, I actually approve of this one."

Hajime laughed. "Thanks."

"Okay but like... you two are actually perfect for each other!" Kokichi said, standing on his toes and squishing their cheeks. "It's adorable!"

"Kokichi, hands off," Saihara said, dragging his husband away from the couple and keeping an arm around him. Kokichi puffed out his cheeks. "Party pooper..."

Izuru cleared his throat. "You know... you guys don't have to be feared anymore by Arendelle. You can come here whenever you like now. None of us will mind as long as you don't cause too much trouble."

Himiko popped up in a flurry of red sparkles and bowed to the king. Izuru bowed back. "Himiko Yumeno, leader of the witches, I presume."

"That's correct, your highness," Himiko said, leaning on her staff. "We will be taking you up on that offer. Thank you for welcoming us with open arms."

"You're very welcome. Your magic could prove to be quite useful in times of need." Izuru replied, absentmindedly playing with a strand of his hair. "We look forward to working with you and having you roam freely throughout our kingdom."

Himiko nodded. "It's a huge relief that we'll be accepted here as we haven't been in the past. Anything you may need we'll do our best to provide."

Kokichi jumped in front of her. "Speaking of which, are we gonna party or what?"

Izuru raised an eyebrow. "Are you waiting for my permission? Do what you like."

Kokichi whooped and dragged Saihara and Himiko into the crowd, skating across the ice like it was nothing. Hajime laughed and looked fondly at his brother. "You're gonna make a perfect king," he noted.

Izuru looked over and smiled, something he really only did around Hajime anymore. He held out his hand and Hajime held onto it with his free one. "Thank you, Hajime," he said. "Coming from you... that means a lot."

Hajime mirrored his brother's expression.

Their adventure was over now, what else could there possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... yeah this isn't over haha.
> 
> BITCH YOU THOUGHT, NOPE WE'RE DOING FROZEN 2 TOO >:D


	13. Making Today A Perfect Day For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM LATE TO THE TWIN'S BIRTHDAY FORGIVE ME GODS OF DANGANRONPA I HAVE FAILED YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also those who thought I abandoned this fic you were WRONG >:D

"Nope, no, oh, definitely not..." Izuru mumbled to himself, fixing the little things around the ballroom. "Fuck..." he facepalmed. 

Rantaro slid down from the ladder next to Izuru. "How long has it even been since you've had a proper birthday together?" he asked.

Izuru shrugged. "12 years about," he replied.

Rantaro whistled. "Damn... and you're making up for it now?"

Izuru nodded, walking forward and surveying the ballroom one last time. There was a large food table in the middle, with a huge cake as the centrepiece. The entire room was dressed in traditional birthday decorations, everything so extravagant and extra... but Izuru still was sure if it was enough. He wanted this birthday to be special, for Hajime especially, even though it was their shared birthday. After shutting him out for so long... all Izuru wanted to do for their 19th birthday was make sure it was the best day of Hajime's life. Was that too much to ask?

"Well, personally I think it's amazing!" Komaeda said, somehow managing to get in the rafters in the ceiling. He dropped down and for a second Izuru thought he was going to break something, but then he just floated to the ground with little effort.

Izuru raised an eyebrow at the seemingly impossible act before Kokichi poked his head out from behind Komaeda with a little wave. "Hello!" he spoke with a smile. 

"How long have you been here?" Rantaro asked as Kokichi came into full view.

The witch giggled and winked at his friend. "The entire time really, but I chose not to help because it was so much more fun watching you suffer!"

Rantaro rolled his eyes and Izuru rubbed his temples. "Okay... I'm gonna go get Hajime. Whatever you do... make sure that Komaeda doesn't eat the cake."

Komaeda, already reaching out to take a premature slice, stopped in his tracks. Rantaro gave the King a thumbs up as he headed out of the room.

❄️❄️❄️

Hajime snored loudly, one arm slung over his face while the other was trapped under him, losing the circulation. Izuru peeked up from the bed. "Psst. Hajime." he climbed up and moved Hajime's arm. "Hey there... it's time to get up." 

"Nng... five more minutes."

Izuru almost smiled at his twin's antics. He lightly shook Hajime's shoulder and practically draped himself onto him. "Hajime, it's our birthday today."

Hajime smiled a little bit, still not opening his eyes. "Happy birthday to youuuuu," he spoke in a sleepy sing-song voice.

"Hajime, it's your birthday as well." Izuru reminded him, poking his cheek.

"Happy birthday to meeeeeee," Hajime replied.

That did make Izuru laugh, and that made Hajime open his eyes. "It's our birthday?" he asked. "Are we throwing a party?"

Izuru nodded, hugging onto Hajime tightly. "Yeah, and I'm gonna make it count this year, okay?"

Hajime hugged his brother back. "I'm excited! I haven't had a birthday with you in like a decade!"

"That's why I made sure today is going to be the best day of your life." Izuru grabbed Hajime's hands and pulled him up and out of bed, practically throwing him into his closet to get dressed. When Hajime returned he was wearing a cream coloured shirt and a green jacket with faded gold pants. He finally was awake enough to take in what Izuru was wearing. His hair was pinned back with that one piece that always hung over his face very much in the same place. His jacket was black fading into green going down to his knees, still open-chested like usual, black pants and white boots, not the mention black mesh cape that started with snowflake designs at the shoulders and flowers at the feet. 

He held out his hands and Hajime took them. "Trust me, okay? We're going to have the best day of your life."

Hajime offered him a half-hearted smile. "Remember, it's your birthday too."

Izuru nodded, reaching behind him and pulling out a flower crown of green and white flowers and placing it on Hajime's head. "Don't worry, I'm aware. But it's just as much your day as it is mine, and I'll be using today to make up for all the days I spent locked up and shut out away from you."

He wanted to say more, but instead, he only let out a loud sneeze. Immediately Hajime was worried. "Izuru? Are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked.

"I'm fine Hajime. Come on... we've got a lot of ground to cover." he replied with a smile and dragged Hajime out of the room with another small sneeze.

Little did he know that his sneezes were causing tiny snowmen to appear all around him, and then those snowmen ran off to go cause chaos around the Kingdom.

Oh, this was going to be a fun birthday after all. 

❄️❄️❄️

Izuru dragged Hajime all over the castle, different gifts being hidden everyone, each one connected by a red string. Hajime kept telling Izuru that this was completely unnecessary, but the older wasn't having any of it. But it wasn't helping much that he kept sneezing. Hajime was really getting worried about him by this point. They made it outside to where more and more presents kept piling up in Hajime's arms.

And then Izuru got lightheaded and loopy, and things only started going downhill.

Rantaro, Komaeda, and Kokichi weren't fairing much better.

In the ballroom, Chiaki had come in and was sitting next to Kokichi, who was attempting to teach her how to play poker before Rantaro put a stop to it. Komaeda long since stopped trying to steal the cake and was just laying sprawling out on the floor with Kokichi using him as a chair while they waited for the twins to get back here.

"Hey... Rantaro?" Komaeda asked out of the blue.

"Hm?"

"You and Hajime have been dating for like a year now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two going to get married soon?"

Rantaro froze. He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. "Uh... well-"

The door slammed open and about 200 small snowmen burst in. Komaeda gasped and ran towards them, but most of them avoided him. Chiaki tried to stomp on them but they were way to quick. The second they saw the cake Rantaro knew they were in trouble. He ran towards it and picked it up, holding it above his head while the tiny snowmen tried to climb him in attempts to get at the cake.

Kokichi cracked his knuckles and snapped his fingers. "Don't worry, I got this."

Back to the twins, they started going up the clock tower at the point, Izuru half-passed out and spinning around like a maniac. "C'mon, Hajime! Keep it up, hahaha!"

"Izuru, I really think you need to lay down-"

"I'm FIIIIIIINE!" Izuru slurred, nearly falling out of the tower.

Hajime dropped his stuff and grabbed Izuru, bringing him down to sit next to him. "Izuru! I'm being serious! I think you have a fever!"

Izuru shivered, hugging himself tightly. "I'm fine... I don't... get sick..."

"Because you haven't been exposed to very many elements, Izuru. You haven't gotten sick before because you've only really left your room a year ago. It's no wonder you're sick." Hajime replied, feeling his brother's forehead, which was definitely burning up. "Jesus... Izuru..."

"Hajime... I'm sorry." Izuru slumped against his brother. "This was supposed to be a perfect day for you... I ruined it."

"No, you didn't." Hajime reasoned with him, pulling him close. "Listen, you shouldn't be worrying about me when you're the one sick. We can pick up where we left off when you're better, okay? Let's just go back and you can sleep."

Izuru reluctantly agreed. Hajime helped him stand up and assisted him in getting back to the castle, arms wrapped around his waist and nearly carrying him. They arrived back home and opened the ballroom doors to see...

Kokichi's hands were in the air, Komaeda, Chiaki, and Rantaro were all floating while Rantaro was holding an absolutely massive cake, and 300 tiny snowmen all spelling out the words _Happy Birthday Izuru and Hajime!_

Izuru's jaw dropped to the floor and Hajime's hands flew to his mouth. 

"Oh my god..." Izuru breathed.

"Oh my god!" Hajime shouted in excitement.

Kokichi turned around and smiled. "See, this is what happens when I put forth effort into anything!"

Rantaro smiled as Kokichi let him down. He set the cake down on the table and ran forward to almost tackle Rantaro in a hug and proceeded to kiss his breathless. "Happy Birthday, Hajime," he spoke between kisses. "I love you so much."

Hajime giggled, turning back to Izuru. "Did you do all of this?" he asked. "Where did all the snowmen come from?"

"Uh..." Izuru sneezed and two more snowmen came out of nowhere, wiggling their tiny legs and running around. "My sneezes," he replied.

Hajime laughed and ran forward to hug Izuru. "Thank you. Now, let's get you to bed before anything else."

"Noooooooo."

❄️❄️❄️

Izuru tried to breathe in through his nose, all stuffed up. He was unsuccessful. 

"Okay, the bath is drawn. Let's get you in." Hajime came out of the bathroom to grab his brother.

Izuru hugged the four blankets he had on him closer. "No... don't wanna..." he whined.

Hajime sat next to him and reached forward to pat his head. "The heat and the steam will make you feel better, it's also gonna clear your nose."

Izuru glared at him before sneezing, five different tiny snowmen appearing on the bed next to him. Hajime sighed. "If you come in they can come with you."

"They'll melt."

"Yeah."

"... okay."

Hajime smiled and kissed Izuru on the forehead. "By the way... letting me take care of you really made this the perfect day."

Izuru let out a small smile before sneezing once more, two more snowmen appearing, both sitting on the twin's heads. Hajime laughed out loud. 

Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... it's been a while... how ya'll doing?
> 
> Tbh I thought i was never gonna write on this again, but I'm probably gonna rewatch Frozen 2 and get a whole new inspiration for it so... look out for that i guess.
> 
> *finger guns*


End file.
